Save me now
by Abaddon world
Summary: " Elle leva légèrement les yeux vers Voldemort qui se tenait devant elle, l'air amusé. Avait-il remarqué à quel point elle avait été absente le temps de son immense laïus ? Elle espérait intimement que non. "
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ne pas aimer un film, ne pas aimer une série, ne pas aimer un univers, c'est notre choix, c'est ce qui fait de nous une personne différente d'une autre. C'est ce qui fait que chacun peut briller en société. Essayer tout du moins. June était une jeune femme qui avait l'arrogance de croire qu'elle était extraordinaire, bien unique, qu'une célébrité ou même qu'un chef politique. Elle n'avait rien du leader charismatique, elle n'avait rien de l'intelligence hors du commun des scientifiques et pourtant, elle se permettait de croire qu'elle était différente des autres. Différente au point de pouvoir survivre à une apocalypse en cas d'invasion de zombie. Différent parce qu'elle se croyait capable d'évoluer à son aise dans un milieu hostile et inconnu. Elle l'avait toujours cru.

Petite, elle s'imaginait être l'héroïne de contes fantastiques. Elle s'imaginait sauver ce prince retenu par un si terrible dragon qu'une autre petite fille de son âge en aurait fait des cauchemars pendant un long moment. Puis avec le temps, ses rêves de gloire avaient évolué. De la sauveuse de princes en détresses, elle était devenue l'ambitieuse femme qui voulait approcher le soleil sans faire d'études d'astronomies. La fameuse dame qui deviendrait présidente sans avoir jamais entendu parler de politique. Elle aimait plus que tout la facilité, les raccourcis. June détestait se mouiller, mais restait très ambitieuse. C'est en ça qu'elle se croyait mieux que les autres.

Elle n'était pas détestable June était simplement humaine. L'erreur avait été commise par ses parents qui avaient toujours eu le don de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui avait suffi de claquer des doigts pour obtenir un poney alors qu'elle avait quatre ans. A six ans, elle réclamait une chanteuse à la mode à sa fête d'anniversaire. Plus elle grandissait et plus les choses lui semblaient acquise à l'avance. Sans n'avoir jamais eu la moindre limite, elle était devenue gourmande. Un peu trop même. Mais personne ne l'en avait jamais réellement empêchée.

Alors, maintenant qu'elle avait vingt-trois ans et qu'elle passait plus de temps au SPA privé de sa famille et dans la piscine de son manoir, qu'à chercher un travail ou même des études à suivre, June, ambitieuse, s'imaginait déjà docteur bien que la vue du sang la répugnait le plus au point. Il était là pathétique de constater que les humains avaient toujours été et resteraient de dégoûtants petits singes qui derrières leurs bonnes œuvres de charités pour les handicapés employaient des enfants de pays pauvres pour faire de la couture.

Le sujet que June refusait toujours d'aborder était celui des croyances. Pour elle, croire en une ou plusieurs entités supérieures n'avaient pas de sens. Les martiens n'existaient pas et les illuminati non plus, sinon elle été certaine qu'ils se seraient manifestés en sa présence. Elle détestait par-dessus tout l'histoire de peuple qui avait été réduit en esclavage par une religion, qu'elle soit chrétienne, celte, grecque ou égyptienne. Elle trouvait stupide tous ces gens qui se rattachaient à quelque chose d'invisible pour tenter de survivre dans un monde qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle s'emportait quand on glissait sur ce terrain et son entourage avait compris qu'il valait mieux éviter d'agacer la petite princesse qu'elle était.

Et June croyait de plus en plus être une princesse. Mais, si un jour, la belle se retrouvait face à un roi ? Un vrai roi, d'un vrai royaume ? L'expérience serait unique. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de pousser le destin dans cette direction...

Car après tout, dans ce monde fantastique, June est loin d'être maîtresse de son destin.


	2. Le trône de fer

**Chapitre 1 – Le trône de fer.**

Si tous les meilleurs contes commencent par la simple expression « _il était une fois_ » alors nul doute qu'ici, jamais ces termes ne seront employés. Car nous n'avons pas là affaire à un conte des plus adorable, mettant en scène une douce et jolie créature, victime d'un grand-méchant et sauvée in-extremis par son prince. Tout d'abord, parce que la douce créature fut en réalité plus proche du troll ou d'un monstre de foire en vue de sa gentillesse, mais également parce que tous les princes ayant tenté de l'approcher ce sont bien vite enfuis pour trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus à leur convenance.

Notre histoire, si particulière soit-elle, commencera de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit ; sur le trône. June y était, comme tous les matins, contemplant les tapisseries qui ornaient la pièce en songeant qu'elles étaient vraiment très laides en comparaison à celles qui se trouvaient chez elle. De plus, elle était seule ici et c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude. En outre, en temps ordinaire, elle pouvait trouver plus d'une servante et autour d'elle, tout le monde s'activait. L'une d'entre elle préparait le papier avec lequel elle allait faire affaire tandis que l'autre lui trouvait magazines people et livre pour se divertir. Enfin, une troisième restait toujours dans un coin, attendant que la jeune femme ait fini son œuvre pour nettoyer derrière elle. Car c'était bien de cela dont il retournait June était aux toilettes. Mais ici, personne pour l'y accompagner. Ces parents avaient choisi une petite demeure perdue en Scandinavie et bien que l'électricité fût, bien heureusement, présente, beaucoup des employés de ses parents n'avaient pas fait partie du voyage. Alors, la jeune femme devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule et l'expérience avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait dû défaire ses valises. Toutes. Et seule. Elle avait maudit ce moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle, elle devait tout faire toute seule et sans personne pour faire les choses ingrates à sa place. En soupirant, elle se ressuya et se rhabilla puis, tirant la chasse d'eau avec une pointe de dégoût elle se dirigea vers l'unique salle de bain de la maison (l'unique !) et se lava les mains.

Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir accompagné ses parents ici. Au départ, elle avait souhaité les accompagner de façon bien égoïste pour pourrir un peu leur trentième anniversaire de mariage. Elle voulait être la seule source de leur bonheur et comme une enfant trop gâtée, elle avait ordonné de pouvoir les accompagner afin d'être certaine de leur gâcher légèrement ces vacances qui auraient dû être intimes. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas le fait de les agacer par sa présence, mais elle regrettait largement le choix du lieu dans lequel ils allaient vivre pendant un mois -mois qui semblait déjà lui être attribué comme le synonyme d'une éternité dans la souffrance de ne pas avoir toutes les domestiques qu'elle voulait à sa charge. Car, ici, dans ce petit chalet des plus coquets, il n'y avait qu'elle, ses parents et une femme de ménage particulièrement discrète qui l'avait toisé d'un œil sévère dès son arrivée. Et si June détestait bien une chose, c'était qu'on la regarde de la sorte, avec un soupçon d'autorité. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cela, pire encore, elle n'avait jamais apprécié que l'on hausse le ton en sa présence et que l'on essaye, par bien des façons, de lui interdire de faire la moindre petite chose. Dans ces moments-là, elle prenait alors un air hautain et, se redressant malgré sa petite taille, elle dévisageait son alter-ego avec tellement de hargne et de haine que ce dernier battait en retraite, impuissant. C'était sans doute là le seul don que possédait notre héroïne faire plier les gens face à sa volonté.

En relevant la tête, elle prit le temps de se contempler dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait mauvaise mine aujourd'hui. Sans doute l'air de la Scandinavie qui ne lui réussissait pas. June avait lâché ses cheveux bruns qui ondulaient légèrement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses yeux, bien que maquillés ne reflétaient que la fatigue et tout son petit corps frêle semblait porter un immense poids. Elle était chétive et petite pas bien attirante et pas vraiment pulpeuse en comparaison avec les héroïnes merveilleuses des romains qu'elle lisait. Il lui semblait parfois qu'elle n'avait rien pour elle, surtout depuis qu'elle avait décidé de se faire tatouer de la tête aux pieds. Elle aimait bien le nombre de tatouages impressionnant qu'elle portait sur son corps, mais savait que cela n'avait rien d'attirant pour les autres. Hommes comme femmes l'évitaient et June, bien que prétentieuse songeait parfois qu'elle ne devait rien avoir d'un caractère et d'un physique facile. Elle ne s'était jamais appréciée de toute façon et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à laisser l'encre aller sur sa peau, elle avait bêtement cru que tous ces artifices n'allaient que la rendre plus belle. Seulement, elle comprenait maintenant que tout cela agissait à la manière d'un cache misère. Les tatouages n'étaient là que pour camoufler la laideur qu'elle était. Peut-être que si elle avait été de meilleure constitution mentale, alors elle aurait déjà eu beaucoup d'amants, mais elle se savait aussi aimable et admirable qu'un troll. Et elle en voulait à ses parents d'avoir toujours été trop laxistes sur trop de sujets.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se ressuya les mains avant de tourner les talons avec un sourire en coin. De rares fois dans sa misérable existence, June songeait à ce que sa vie aurait pu être si elle avait été mieux éduquée. Nul doute qu'elle aurait été plus attirante, plus entourée. Car aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus autour d'elle que de rares personnes qui se disaient ses amis dans le simple but de profiter d'elle. Le reste de son entourage n'était composé que de gouvernante et de ses parents -qui, avec le temps, s'éloignaient d'elle comme on s'éloigne d'un malade de la peste. Même si elle n'en disait rien, notre troll d'héroïne en crevait de malheurs et ne s'en remettait pas. Seulement, incapable de parler de son ressenti à qui que ce soit, elle n'avait trouvé qu'une unique solution, être plus désagréable que d'ordinaire encore.

« _Chérie ? Avec ton père, nous descendons au village faire quelques courses, tu veux nous accompagner ?_ »

June, debout dans le salon quitta ses mornes pensées pour se tourner vers sa mère qui était en train d'enfiler un lourd manteau en poils d'hermine. Typiquement noble. Elle l'observa quelques secondes comme on observe un animal de foire puis elle secoua la tête pour refuser la proposition de cette dernière. Madame Smith, puisque c'était son nom, était l'exemple typiquement de la noblesse pédante et vantarde de Grande-Bretagne. Élégante en toute circonstance, maquillée de son réveil à son couché, en sa présence, n'importe qui se serait senti ridicule et laid. Ses cheveux blonds peroxydés, coiffés en un brushing impeccable et ses ongles manucurés lui apportaient un petit air de « madame parfaite » que June avait toujours envié secrètement. Sa mère était terriblement belle.

« _Tu es sûre ? L'air te ferait du bien !_ »

Son père venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Grand comme une montagne il était sec, mais savait en imposer de par sa belle éloquence et ses manières de gentleman. Il était absolument parfait dans son lourd manteau de noble et portait sur la tête un chapeau tiré de sa grande collection. A son bras, une canne qu'il utilisait pour marcher depuis qu'il s'était blessé dans sa jeunesse. June secoua de nouveau la tête, avec un petit sourire en coin. Même lorsqu'elle leur offrait un moment de répit pour qu'ils soient seuls -ce dont il rêvait par-dessus tout- ses parents n'arrivaient pas à se défaire véritablement d'elle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan, devant la cheminée dans laquelle un feu venait tout juste d'être allumé et n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de réchauffer entièrement la pièce. L'ambiance, bien que rustre, plut légèrement à la jeune femme qui, assise en tailleur, se contenta d'observer les flammes lécher les bûches avec gourmandises. Hypnotisée par ces dernières, elle ne fit que peu attention à ses parents et n'entendis que vaguement les salutations de ces derniers.

« _Nous serons de retour dans une heure, environ. Repose-toi. A plus tard !_ »

Se reposer. L'idée lui sembla plus qu'alléchante et alors que la porte fut fermée et le verrou mis en place, elle se coucha sur le sofa, rassemblant deux coussins sous sa tête avant de se laisser sombrer dans un délice de douceurs et de tiédeur. June ne rêvait pas, ou du moins rêvait-elle très rarement. Mais sa sieste fut des plus agitées à ce moment-là. Les images, bien que peu nettes ne lui montrèrent aucun visage, mais seulement des gerbes de couleurs, vertes et rouges, explosant autour d'elle. Elle sentait que l'atmosphère de son rêve se muait peu à peu en un cauchemar, car l'ambiance devint inquiétante, glauque, si bien qu'elle se réveilla très vite et en sursaut. Assise sur le divan, elle observa le feu qui venait de s'éteindre comme si un vent fort avait soufflé dessus et, avec un sentiment de malaise naissant, elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était sombre sans doute la nuit venait-elle de tomber. Ses parents étaient sans doute déjà rentrés et, June en fut rassurée. Elle n'aimait pas être seule ici et ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans le petit chalet. Comme il lui sembla que sa chambre serait son seul refuge, elle prit son courage à deux mains et, à tâtons dans le noir, elle chercha son havre de paix. Elle le trouva enfin et s'y engouffra avant de grimacer. Cette impression étrange qu'elle avait, elle était beaucoup plus présente dans cette pièce, si bien qu'elle en eut presque du mal à respirer. Songeant qu'elle devait faire une crise de panique elle avança jusqu'à son lit, butant contre les quelques valises qu'elle n'avait pas encore prit la peine de ranger. Une fois assise sur ce dernier, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et une lumière douce et chaleureuse envahie la pièce. Rassurée elle soupira doucement et ferma les yeux quelques instants. « _… Kedavra ... _ » Une voix, comme sortie d'outre-tombe jaillis dans sa tête et en sursautant, elle se demanda si elle venait de rêver. Elle chercha la provenance de ce murmure rauque avant de pousser un glapissement d'horreur.

Il lui sembla bien que ce n'était pas sur ses valises, mais bien sûr un corps qu'elle avait trébuché en arrivant dans la pièce. Alors que des questions muettes envahissaient son esprit, June se mit à trembler. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Qui était-il ? Devait-elle alerter la police ? Allait-il lui faire du mal ? L'homme inerte semblait en bien piteux état et June comprit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Usant là du peu de courage qu'il lui restait, elle quitta son lit pour se pencher au-dessus du corps blessé. Elle grimaça en apercevant un visage difforme digne d'un vieux film d'horreur et elle tenta de comprendre qui il était. Un monstre échappé d'une foire ? Un psychopathe dangereux ? Même ses vêtements -composés d'une robe d'avocat et de tissus sombres- étaient étranges. Mais elle devait essayer de le soigner. Elle allait se redresser lorsque l'homme lui agrippa le poignet avec force et elle retomba sur ses fesses en un couinement d'horreur. Leurs regards ne se croisèrent qu'une brève seconde, mais elle vit dans ce dernier toute l'amertume et la haine qu'elle-même avait lorsqu'elle dévisageait quelqu'un. Puis l'homme sembla sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience et la libéra finalement.

« _Bordel de merde... Qui êtes-vous ? _»


	3. Hannibal et les éléphants

**Chapitre 2 – Hannibal et les éléphants.**

Il faisait nuit noire et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ici. Pas âme qui vive dans la petite chaumière à l'allure si paisible. A croire que tout le monde c'était endormi sereinement et que, de ce fait, la quiétude avait envahi les lieux. Mais tout le monde dormait-il vraiment ? Il semblait qu'une lumière -bien que tamisée- semblait vouloir s'échapper de la pièce close qu'il y avait là. Cette pièce pourtant était fermée, voulant probablement signifier que son occupante ne souhaitait être dérangée, par une porte. Cette porte était semble-t-il toute simple, faite de bois et dans un style sombre et pourtant très passe-partout. C'était une porte fine, douce, agréable à regarder, si seulement quelqu'un avait daigné lui prêter attention. Cette porte, c'était là le portail entre le monde ordinaire, celui, banal et quotidien que nous connaissions tous et le monde de June, qui quelques heures plutôt était encore tout aussi banal et quotidien que celui de l'extérieur. Cependant, ce monde n'était plus banal. Il n'était plus banal puisque la belle avait fait une rencontre pour le moins surprenante en entrant dans sa chambre. C'était ce corps d'homme, ce corps inerte et pourtant bien vivant qui avait chamboulé toute sa merveilleuse existence. Elle l'avait soigné, se remémorant avec soulagement sa première année en faculté de médecine, mais elle regrettait d'avoir passé plus de temps à fantasmer sur ses professeurs qu'à écouter leurs enseignements. Elle avait pansé ses plaies du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu, puis lui avait retiré ses draps noirs lui servant de vêtements. Elle s'était alors rendue-compte qu'il n'était pas humain. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être, vu son apparence de fœtus géant. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, trop troublée, trop anxieuse. Elle était encore perturbée par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Ce regard mêlé de dégoût et de haine, ce regard si froid, si méchant, si agressif. Elle avait presque eu peur, mais elle avait surtout été déstabilisée jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi depuis sa naissance.

Elle se redressa et regarda l'homme qui semblait dormir. Elle l'avait -non sans mal- installé sur son lit avant de s'occuper de lui et était aller prendre quelques vêtements à son père pour habiller l'autre. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas déshabillé entièrement, sans doute trop prude pour ce genre de choses, et s'était contenté de faire de son mieux. Elle jeta un regard vers son téléphone, posé sur sa table de chevet. Il était une heure du matin déjà et elle entendait les ronflements gargantuesques de sa mère. Sans doute celle-ci avait-elle un peu trop bu dans la soirée. Un autre bruit l'alerta, celui de son ventre elle mourrait de faim. Elle quitta donc sa chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle et se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine dans la discrétion la plus totale. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle ouvrit le frigo et attrapa quelques fruits que sa mère avait dû placer là faute de trouver une corbeille à fruits. Pêches, pommes et grappes de raisins se retrouvèrent dans ses mains. Elle se saisit aussi d'une bouteille de limonade bon marché puis referma le réfrigérateur et avec les dents, s'empara d'un paquet de bonbon que ces parents avaient dû ramener en pensant qu'elle en serait heureuse. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, les bras chargés de mets succulents.

Quand elle entra, elle croisa immédiatement le regard du drôle de type. Il était donc réveillé. Cependant, il avait eu la sagesse d'esprit de rester coucher et June le félicita mentalement, au moins ne risquait-il pas de rouvrir ses plaies à peine cicatrisées. Elle referma derrière elle et s'approcha lentement, puis, déposant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur la partie inoccupée de ce lit double, elle tenta de paraître très professionnelle et de ne pas montrer sa fébrilité.

« - _Bonsoir. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, pour vos blessures, mais je pense que je ne suis pas la plus douée pour ce genre de choses... _»

Il se contenta de la regarder silencieusement et June devina qu'il devait sans doute réfléchir. Elle resta donc là un long moment, l'observant dans ce même silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette à tousser. Immédiatement et sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha et l'aida à se redresser, lentement. Une fois la toux calmée, il la fixa de nouveau

« - _Êtes-vous une médicomage ?_ »

June, un peu perplexe, fronça les sourcils. Une médico-quoi ? Elle secoua la tête un peu embêtée de décevoir l'homme.

« - _Non, je m'appelle June. Mais j'ai fait quelques années d'études en médecine... Enfin, une, mais je l'ai faite deux fois... Enfin, c'est un truc un peu compliqué vous voyez... _»

Il semblait perdu et la tatouée devina que non, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle était en train de parler. Soupirant et luttant contre l'envie de se claquer la tête contre le mur, elle lui désigna les fruits posés sur le lit.

« - _Vous avez faim ?_ »

Il lui fit un faible signe de tête, sans doute encore en train de réfléchir aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas continuer à lui faire la conversation. Il avait sans doute toutes les bonnes raisons du monde d'être aussi paumée qu'elle et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne tarderait pas à l'assaillir de questions, aussi fit-elle en sorte de lui laisser un peu de répit. Elle lui tendit donc du raisin dans un premier temps et alla s'installer de l'autre côté du lit, assise en tailleur, avant d'ouvrir le paquet de friandises qu'elle avait chipé.

« - _Êtes-vous une moldue ?_ »

Elle releva la tête, un peu surprise. Elle savait ce que voulait dire ce mot, elle l'avait entendu plusieurs fois dans des films, mais elle était un peu étonnée dans sa bouche, le mot moldu avait tout l'air d'être la pire des insultes. Grimaçant, elle se demanda alors si elle avait affaire là à un fou ou bien à un fan extrême d'Harry Potter. Dans les deux cas, il semblait manquer une case à ce type.

« - _Oui. Qui êtes-vous, vous ? Et pourquoi avez-vous débarqué dans ma chambre comme ça ?_ »

Il fronça les sourcils et gigota dans le lit, comme pour s'éloigner d'elle. Quoi ? Elle sentait mauvais subitement ? En levant les yeux aux ciels, elle soupira peut-être que finalement elle n'était pas tombée sur un fan d'Harry Potter mais sur un fan des Mangemorts extrémistes. Dans ce cas-là, c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Risquait-elle de se faire étrangler par ce cinglé ? Elle le vit se redresser, comme pour prendre de l'importance, comme s'il voulait montrer, non sans fierté, qui il était vraiment

« - _Je suis Lord Voldemort, mage noir et héritier de Salazar Serpentar. Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à tuer Harry et désormais, je règne sur le monde des sorciers. Toi petite moldue, tu as bien de la chance que je sois blessé sinon-... »_

Il s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte que June riait. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas paraître trop impolie, elle se tenait tout de même les côtes et prises de hoquets vifs et rapides, elle sembla suffoquer tant l'air lui manquait. Voldemort en personne ? Il avait une tronche vraiment plus dégueulasse que dans les films dans ce cas ! Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire cet homme aussi riait-elle, persuadée que cette mauvaise blague prendrait bientôt fin. Mais en même temps, n'étais-ce pas un rêve de gosse que de se retrouver plonger dans le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter.

« - _Vas-tu cesser de rire ?_ »

Sa voix s'était faite menaçante mais ne découragea pas June pour autant.

« - _Non ! C'est trop drôle ! Voldemort n'existe pas, tout le monde le sait ! Il n'existe que dans des livres pour gamins ! Comme les sorciers, et Poudlard ! Et Dumby !_ »

Elle ricana de plus belle, oubliant presque ses parents qui dormaient paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté. Aussi ne remarqua-t-elle pas le changement d'humeur déconcertant de l'homme qui sembla se radoucir sous ses propos.

« - _Dans des livres pour enfants dis-tu ? Dis-m'en davantage à ce sujet ! _»

June se stoppa doucement, tentant de calmer ses spasmes puis se racla la gorge. Etait-il sérieux ? Dans tous les cas il jouait vraiment bien son rôle ! Un peu admirative de cet acteur, elle décida de se prendre au jeu

« - _Eh bien, si mes souvenirs sont bons, J K Rowling -c'est la dame qui à écrit ces romans- à fait paraître le premier volume en 1997 et il se déroule en 1991 si on en croit certaine rumeur. Il parle d'Harry Potter, un apprentis sorcier rendu orphelin par le vilain de l'histoire, Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Harry va à Poudlard, une école de sorciers avec ces deux amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger..._

\- _La sang-de-bourbe et le traite à son sang... _

\- _Oui, c'est comme ça que Voldemort et sa clique de chiens-chiens les mangemorts les appellent. Bref, Harry s'eclate comme un fifou et dans le dernier roman, sorti en 2007 et racontant des événements en 1997 et 1998, il tue son ennemi de toujours, Voldy et met fin à une période de terreur qu'avait instauré ce dernier. Une sorte de Happy End quoi. Mais maintenant que l'on discute, il est vrai qu'on ne sait pas où à atterrit le corps de Voldemort dans le film il se décompose mais dans le bouquin, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien..._

_\- Alors comme ça je suis mort..._ »

June se permit de l'observer discrètement et cru rêver en devinant une pointe d'étonnement sur le visage de l'homme. A croire qu'il se prenait réellement pour le Lord en question. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser, tirailler entre la raison et ses envies de petite fille rêvant d'un véritable Harry Potter.

« - _Si vous êtes vraiment Voldemort, vous pouvez me le prouver ? _»

Il la fixa comme si pendant quelques secondes il avait oublié qu'elle était là, puis, observant les bonbons avec curiosité, il haussa les épaules avec dédains. Mais là encore, June ne put être qu'admirative de la façon qu'il avait d'hausser les épaules. A croire qu'il faisait tout pour prouver son « sang royal ».

« - _Je n'ai pas de baguette et je suis trop faible pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Sinon crois-bien que tu ne serais plus de ce monde car je t'aurais-..._

\- _Vous savez parler fourchelang non ? Je sais par mes parents qu'il y a un zoo pas très loin d'ici. Si vous parlez fourchelang à un serpent, alors peut-être que je pourrais vous croire._ »

Elle lui lança un regard un coin. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui couper la parole ou d'être désagréable tout simplement parce qu'elle ne croyait pas réellement en ces propos. S'il parvenait à ces fins demain alors elle lui laisserait une chance de s'expliquer, mais sinon, elle appellerait la police et dénoncerait ce congelé de la cervelle aux autorités du pays. Pour le moment, elle devait se contenter d'attendre avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation. Jugeant qu'il était l'heure pour son patient de dormir, elle débarrassa rapidement son lit et retirant son jean, elle se coucha sous les yeux ahuris de l'autre.

« - _C'est mon lit à la base et j'aimerais bien dormir alors soit vous vous en contentez, soit vous dégagez de chez moi. _»

Il avala sa salive, réprimant sans doute l'envie de l'étrangler puis se recoucha. June éteignit alors. Elle ne se brosserait pas les dents ce soir, tant pis. De toute façon, ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'elle allait rouler la pelle de sa vie à quelqu'un. Mais, alors que la nuit redevenait paisible et sereine et que la quiétude prenait définitivement place en ces lieux, June, avant de fermer les yeux songea, non sans sourire, qu'elle était peut-être réellement en train de dormir aux côtés du mage noir et que, même si ce dernier avait plus de quatre-vingts-ans, l'idée n'en restait pas moins assez marrante.

* * *

Hey hey hey !  
Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ! J'espère que ma fiction va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, vos impressions sur la suite, etc !...


	4. Le Jardin d'Eden

**Chapitre 3 – Le Jardin d'Eden.**

Le jour venait à peine de se lever, mais dans une certaine pièce d'un certain petit chalet, dans un certain pays enneigé, l'on se préparait déjà à se rendre sur le champs de bataille. Les rayons du soleil peinaient à passer à travers ces vaporeux nuages blancs qui semblaient régner en maîtres sur le ciel. Dès lors une guerre opposa le coton blanc et pur, venu du Nord de ce monde, au soleil chaud et inquisiteur, venu pour sa part de l'Est. Un duel qui prit fin au moment où la lumière vint éclairer le doux pendentif que portait notre jeune héroïne. Si la journée ne s'annonçait pas chaude par ici, au moins la pluie ne chercherait pas à troubler la quiétude du pays qui sommeillait encore. Nos deux protagonistes s'étaient levés depuis bien longtemps et entre eux semblaient régner la même tension que celle qui opposa les nuages au soleil. Ils étaient, chacun leur tour, allé prendre une douche puis s'étaient préparés dans un silence angoissant, semblable à celui qui guettent l'horizon lors d'un jour funeste semblable à celui de la mort qui emporte tout sur son sillage. June n'avait parlé à aucun instant. Elle n'avait pourtant cessé de jeter des regards anxieux à l'inconnu à ses côtés. Elle avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve d'être en plein délire, incapable de quitter ce monde semblable à celui d'un rêve. Un rêve presque cauchemardesque si l'on y réfléchissait bien.

Tom, puisqu'il sembla à la jeune femme qu'il ne répondait qu'à ce prénom ou à l'appellation de « Lord » était habillé d'un costume qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'une des valises de ses parents qui siégeaient encore dans l'entrée. Il avait un style assez particulier, semblant voyager entre le dix-huitième et le dix-neuvième siècle, mais il lui fallait au moins ça pour que l'on évite de regarder son visage de trop près. L'absence de son nez restait véritablement perturbante aux yeux de la brune qui essayait encore de donner une explication logique à cela. Histoire de ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur eux, elle avait, pour sa part, décidé de cacher au maximum ses très nombreux tatouages et portait ainsi un gros pull et un pantalon noir. Elle minimisa le maquillage et laissa ses cheveux vagabonder sur ses épaules. Elle enfila ensuite un manteau épais et se chaussa, signifiant à l'autre qu'ils devaient partir. Heureusement pour elle, tout deux quittèrent les lieux bien avant le réveil de ses parents.

Le choix du taxi s'imposa très vite, car, bien que June dispose d'un permis, elle ne souhaitait pas s'embêter avec une carte ou un GPS pour trouver sa route. Elle préférait être conduite et lorsqu'elle tenta de justifier sa décision à l'homme qui l'accompagnait, elle n'eut droit, pour toute réponse, qu'à un regard emplit de surprise. Prise de compassion pour l'inconnu, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de détourner le regard.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux à l'abri du froid, dans un véhicule qui roulait à une allure tranquille, June, qui observait le paysage, curieuse des montagnes qui se découpaient de parts et d'autres de la route, fut interrompu. Tom -et elle avait encore grand mal à le nommer de la sorte dans son esprit- l'en tira en prenant enfin la parole. La bulle de tension, de stress et d'appréhension qui avait habité nos deux personnages explosa et notre héroïne soupira, soulagée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle posa le regard sur l'homme assise à ses côtés

« _\- Vous les moldus, vous avez une façon de voyager si particulière. C'est tellement rustre, tellement moyen-ageux. Mais dans quel monde vivez-vous ?_

_\- Désolée, j'ai pas de Nimbus 2000 dans mon placard. Le seul balais qu'il y a, il sert à passer la serpillière. _»

Bien que l'échange s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'il avait débuté, June se rendit compte à quel point l'homme était mal à l'aise dans sa façon de gigoter sur la banquette arrière comme si elle était parsemée de punaises. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se demander si cela n'était pas un peu sadique de laisser là un homme qui n'avait, décidément, pas du tout l'air dans son élément ici. Mais finalement, elle en arriva à la conclusion que non. Alors, certes, une personne altruiste et généreuse aurait sans doute tenté de relancer la conversation, de sympathiser ou d'en apprendre plus sur ce type. Mais June n'était pas altruiste et ne le serait sans doute jamais elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il se tire dans un asile ou n'importe où tant que ce serait loin de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il débarque aussi subitement dans sa vie et avait été bien aimable de le soigner, mais elle ne ferait rien de plus pour lui. Absolument rien. Aussi continua-t-elle de le regarder avec un sourire. Et il le vit puisque leurs regards se croisèrent. Si elle était moqueuse et taquine, lui semblait honteux, frustré et en colère. Peut-être même humilié, trahis par ses propres gestes. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et finalement, elle détourna les yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les alentours.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux arrivés au zoo et sans chercher à faire le moindre détour, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide et déterminé vers les terrariums. June n'était pas une grande adepte des reptiles et bien qu'elle se refusait à en adopter pour orner son salon, elle prenait tout de même un certain plaisir à observer ses petites bêtes bouger, dormir ou manger derrière des vitres qu'elle espérait tout de mêmes assez épaisses. Ils entrèrent dans un même mouvement, poussant les lourdes portes qui donnaient accès à une immense pièce découpée en plusieurs zones dans un milieu qui se voulait naturel, mais qui restait purement artificiel. La jeune anglaise laissa à l'homme le soin de choisir avec quel serpent il voulait s'humilier et le suivit donc, restant légèrement en retrait. Il lui sembla que quelques têtes reptiliennes se redressèrent sur leur pas, mais elle rêvait très probablement, car personne ne pouvait réellement parler à des serpents par le biais d'une langue inventée de toute pièce.

Elle se stoppa brusquement, manquant de heurter le dos de l'homme qui s'était immobilisé devant ce qui semblait être le plus gros terrarium de la pièce. En tout cas, la vitre laissait place sur un espace hors du commun et très vite, elle remarqua une énorme masse qui, glissant dans l'eau qui se trouvait au fond de l'immense enclos, vint à leur rencontre, comme par magie. June se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire la moindre remarque, mais elle avoua mentalement et, bien contre son grès, qu'elle était très surprise de voir une si grosse bête bouger autant, car depuis qu'elle était petite, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi actives. Elle sursauta presque en entendant l'autre chuchoter quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de mettre des mots sur les sortes de bruissements qu'elle parvenait à capter, mais renonça bien vite. Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête et peut-être même que ce type tentait de la rouler, alors elle s'approcha afin d'être à sa hauteur et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention. L'autre la regarda à peine, mais il s'arrêta tout de même de chuchoter et elle devina qu'il attendait qu'elle ne prenne la parole

« _\- Je ne peux pas vous croire, désolée, je ne parle pas le Fourchelang. _»

Son ton catégorique sembla affecter l'homme à ses côtés puisqu'il daigna lui accorder un regard à mi-chemin entre la colère et la lassitude. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi expressif du regard ? Sérieusement, même dans les films, l'acteur n'avait jamais paru aussi frustré par la vie et June en arriva presque à se demander si ce type n'était pas juste fou. Car après tout, comme toute bonne lectrice de romans, elle savait que le vrai Lord Voldemort l'aurait déjà tuée avec un sortilège. Ne savait-il plus dire « Avada Kedavra » ? Alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans sa réflexion, l'autre, toujours visiblement agacé par ses propos ne se laissa pas faire et décida de protester sous le regard étonné de la belle

«_ \- Je suis Voldemort et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant une moldue idiote qui croit savoir de quoi elle parle. Lorsque mes fidèles mangemorts viendront à moi, alors petite, je ferais en sorte que ta lignée toute entière s'éteigne. Et ensuite, je reprendrais mon rôle de grand sorcier pour affronter et tuer, une bonne fois pour toute ce satané Harry Potter. _»

June cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Elle resta là un bon moment, muette sous le coup de la surprise, incapable de protester. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait sur ce ton et pire encore, qu'on cherchait à la remettre à sa place. Et en plus de ça, les propos de l'autre étaient tellement tirés par les cheveux qu'elle s'en retrouva toute perturbée. Devait-elle seulement le prendre au sérieux ? A l'instant même il avait eu le genre de réaction qu'aurait pu avoir le vrai Voldemort si ce dernier avait réellement existé. Mais pourtant... Mais pourtant elle ne le croyait toujours pas. Il avait parlé de « fidèles mangemorts » et tout bon lecteur savait que les mangemorts étaient tous sauf fidèles. Il y avait des allumés, des extrémistes, mais la plupart n'étaient que des suiveurs et des faibles d'esprits qui retournaient leurs vestes si rapidement et facilement que cela en devenait presque comique parfois. Elle avala finalement sa salive et tenta de reprendre un minimum d'assurance. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider aussi facilement et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds.

«_ \- Demandez-lui de sortir de l'eau et de se rouler en boule, juste pour voir.  
\- Ça ne servira à rien, il n'écoute pas mes propos. Je comprends ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il dit et sans doute comprends-t-il aussi ce que je dis, mais il ne m'obéit pas. Il se croit trop futé pour me craindre. _»

Si elle ne prononça pas un mot, June compris pourtant que cette révélation venait de coûter très cher à l'homme à ses côtés. Elle fut tentée, l'espace d'un instant de tout croire, de croire à cette folie, à ces propos et tout le reste. Une part d'elle voulait vraiment y croire, plus que tout. Mais sa raison l'emporta et plutôt que d'être curieuse des propos tenus par le serpent, elle se contenta d'insister

«_ \- Faites-le. C'est le seul moyen de me prouver que vous n'êtes pas un menteur. Et si vous pouvez le prouver, alors je vous aiderez à trouver vos mangemorts. Sinon vous vous débrouillerez seul._

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une moldue._

_\- Je crois au contraire que dans ce monde où la magie n'existe pas, vous avez besoin d'une moldue pour vous aider. _»

L'homme grimaça et notre jeune héroïne compris qu'elle avait vu juste, alors, sans ajouter un mot, elle le laissa faire. Son cœur battait si fortement dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Elle se sentait fiévreuse, stressée et l'adrénaline semblait parcourir son corps. Elle rêvait qu'elle pouvait croire à ça. Elle le voulait tellement. Elle crut entendre un chuchotis, mais elle était à des années lumières de là, loin, trop loin pour entendre Tom Jedusor parler au serpent. C'est comme si elle n'était plus là mentalement, comme si on l'avait brusquement arrachée à son corps pour la transporter jusqu'à ces rêves d'enfant.

Puis elle battit des cils et revint dans le monde réel. Tom à côté d'elle soupirait alors que le reptile se pavanait dans l'eau. Et June compris que ces rêves ne deviendraient jamais la réalité, que le réel, bien trop cruel, venait de lui montrer, encore une fois, que jamais elle ne vivrait de grandes aventures. La descente fut rapide, trop rapide et amère, elle tourna le dos à l'inconnu qui n'était ni Tom, ni Voldemort. Elle l'abandonna à son sort, le laissant seul avec ses belles paroles et ses mensonges. La tête baissée, elle quitta le zoo avec une certaine honte. Sotte de croire en quelque chose qui n'existait pas, elle laissa derrière elle tout l'espoir qu'elle avait cumulé l'espace de quelques heures et quitta le zoo, vidée par cette expérience.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Plus tard alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier cette expérience à l'aide d'une douche chaude, elle songea une dernière fois à la façon dont l'inconnu avait débarqué dans sa chambre, à ce premier regard rempli de haine, de colère, qu'il lui avait jeté alors qu'il était blessé, presque mourant. Puis elle se rappela avec douleur ce mot, presque chuchoté qu'elle avait entendu en entrant dans sa chambre le soir là. « Kedavra ». Il l'avait dit, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle savait que partout dans le monde, des fans, plus ou moins extrêmes de la saga Harry Potter avaient tendance à faire des choses loufoques. Elle-même était de ce genre puisqu'il lui arrivait parfois de lire des fictions homosexuelles où Harry sortait tour à tour avec Ron, Drago, Lucius, Rogue et parfois même Voldemort en personne. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de fans assez fous pour se prendre pour les personnages eux-mêmes. Était-elle tombée sur un adepte des jeux de rôles ? Alors qu'elle coupait l'eau pour s'envelopper dans une grande serviette chaude, elle songea qu'il y avait tout de même quelques petites choses étranges. L'homme lui avait semblé tellement persuadé d'être Tom Jedusor après tout !.. Et puis, la mise en scène du soir de leur rencontre était particulière et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à rentrer dans ce chalet. Elle en regretta subitement d'avoir ainsi abandonné aussi rapidement cet homme.

***.*.*.*.*.***

Et si elle avait attendu, le matin là au zoo, alors, elle aurait été aussi surprise que le Lord en constatant que ce n'était pas uniquement le plus gros des reptiles qui était sortis de l'eau pour se rouler en boule dans un coin, mais bien tous les serpents du terrarium qui l'avait fait quelques instants après son départ...


	5. Vivre sans vous

**Chapitre 4 – Vivre sans vous.**

Le lit grinça pour la énième fois, exprimant, sans vraiment le vouloir, le poids des regrets qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Il faisait jour dans ce monde et pourtant, le lit était plongé dans le noir encore. Depuis deux jours durant, il n'avait pas croisé les rayons du soleil et n'avait pas pu saluer la poussière naissante qui se trouvait sous lui. De toute la chambre désormais, c'était lui qui avait hérité de la plus lourde tâche qu'on puisse donner à un vieux meuble dans un chalet d'un de ces pays froids ou l'on part en vacances parfois. Ni la commode, ni le miroir n'avait su venir à bout de cette mission si importante, pas même le rouge à lèvre et le mascara n'avait su s'en charger et tous étaient désormais abandonné à leur triste sort, celui d'être, petit à petit, oubliés par les habitants. Mais le lit, ce lit double, composé d'une tête de lit en bois de cerisier et habillé de draps aux couleurs bleutées, le lit, lui, n'avait pas encore totalement perdu espoir et une part de son âme -si l'on peut considérer qu'un lit ait une âme- avait décidé de s'occuper de cette lourde tâche accompagner sa propriétaire dans cet étrange et long moment d'hésitation, accompagné de reniflements et de soupirs. Elle ne dormait plus, cette propriétaires et c'était désormais toute la chambrée qui s'en inquiétait. Les livres avaient laissé entendre qu'elle mourrait de chagrin, semblable au s_anglots long des violons de l'automne_. Aussitôt l'inquiétude avait emplit la pièce et tous attendaient, anxieux. Si bien qu'à force, l'air s'était empli d'une tension qui ne faisait qu'accroître au fil du temps. Le lit grinça de nouveau. C'était devenu une habitude, à une sorte d'intervalle régulière, la propriétaire se retournait dans son lit. Et celui-ci savait que tôt ou tard, elle soupirerait, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis maintenant deux jours ici.

La propriétaire n'était autre que June qui, depuis l'instant où elle était rentrée chez elle, deux jours plus tôt, n'avait fait que regretter ses gestes et ses propos. Comprenez-là. Si soudainement que cela, elle avait plongé dans un monde frôlant la magie et tous ses rêves d'enfants s'étaient réunis au même instant. Elle avait frisé la grande aventure que veulent vivre tous les héros les plus épiques des romans qu'elle avait lu. Puis subitement, et par sa faute, elle avait chuté de se nuage de bonheur et de joie, pour ne plus que s'efforcer de nager dans un cauchemar sombre et inquiétant où elle avait fini par se noyer. Elle aurait voulu rebrousser chemin et retourner sur ses pas pour tenter de retrouver cet étrange homme. Qu'il soit véritablement le Lord Ténébreux ou pas lui importait peu maintenant, tant qu'elle puisse retrouver ce semblant de magie qui avait animé sa vie. Mais malheureusement pour elle et fort heureusement pour le bon déroulement de cette histoire, June, en jeune femme parfaitement réaliste, savait qu'il était déjà bien trop tard. Pour sa plus grande peine. Alors, elle n'avait trouvé autre solution que la plus évidente, mais aussi, la plus simple se morfondre dans son lit. Heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs, son lit ! Avec lui, elle était sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Parfaitement en sécurité sous ses draps, elle s'était enfermée dans le noir le plus total et avait ignoré les appels inquiets de ses parents qui avaient fini par l'ignorer aussi. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait pas soif. C'était comme si subitement, tout avait cessé de fonctionner en elle pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une certaine mélancolie.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle allait bientôt devoir quitter cet endroit pour rentrer chez elle, en Angleterre. Adieu la neige et les rêves à base de potions et de sortilèges, elle devrait de nouveau embrasser la vie à l'anglaise, le thé et surtout les études dans lesquelles elle seule s'était embourbée. Et la réalité était bien trop mauvaise au goût de la jolie brune qui refusait de devoir y faire face. Depuis toute petite, elle avait prit la fuite devant chaque problème en tentant d'y trouver là une solution comme une autre. Être adulte, June, bien que majeure, n'avait jamais su l'être et refusait même parfois de l'admettre. Si seulement elle avait été plus courageuse, quelques jours plus tôt, si seulement elle avait écouté cet homme, plutôt que de prendre peur et de fuir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, alors nul doute qu'elle aurait pu vivre un bout de vie radicalement différent. S'il était vraiment Voldemort, alors il avait su changer sa vie en à peine une nuit et quelques heures. Et, bien après tout cela, alors qu'elle quittait sa chambre -son refuge- sous les mots mielleux de sa mère, June réalisa la plus incroyable des choses, la plus inavouable aussi sans doute, tellement inavouable qu'au moment où elle se retourna pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant son départ, elle n'osa que murmurer du bout des lèvres cette vérité dérangeante :

_« Je suis incapable de vivre sans vous... »_

Pour ma part, alors que je tape les derniers mots de ce qui semblerait être la fin d'un prologue douteux, je savoure un Donuts au glaçage rose avec quelques vermisseaux dans des tons pastels absolument délicieux. Les tons pastels, car en vérité, bien que le sucre mouille légèrement le gâteau, celui-ci reste bougrement étouffant et il est certain que je n'achèterais plus ce genre de cochonnerie tape à l'œil. Si je ne peux savourer ma nourriture, je me délecte toutefois de ces quelques mots que June n'aurait pu avouer que sous la contrainte. Incapable de vivre sans un monstre. Mais rassurez-vous, bien loin de reprendre le joli conte _The Beauty & The Beast_, cette histoire va prendre un tournant édifiant et surprenant, se concentrant davantage sur les sentiments et l'âme humaine que sur la notion même du héros parfait. Car nul doute que June, bien loin d'être parfaite, est le plus beau des sujets que vous aurez jusqu'aujourd'hui, vu, en tant que lecteur avisé. Sur-ce, je dois vous laisser pour me préparer à mon prochain exercice.


	6. Sans vous avoir oublié

**Chapitre 5 – Sans vous avoir oublié.**

La réalité. Triste chose qui réside en ce monde et qui tire les êtres humains de leur rêverie passagère. La réalité n'avait jamais été grisante, ni même amusante. Elle se contentait d'exister, faisant subir son courroux à ceux qui tentaient désespérément de lui échapper. Parfois silencieusement, parfois plus bruyamment, elle tombait, et tous ceux qui la subissait souffraient. La pauvre June, qui avait repris ses études depuis deux mois désormais, se contentait d'endurer la réalité de son existence, attendant patiemment que la roue ne tourne et que le temps ne vienne à jouer en sa faveur. Bien loin d'être idéaliste, elle rêvassait pourtant sur son sort, se demandant si un jour, son prince charmant ne viendrait pas l'enlever de ce monde funeste pour lui offrir la vie merveilleuse dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle était un peu comme la jolie Belle, le nez plongée dans des bouquins, évitant les hommes qui tentaient désespérément de l'attirer dans leurs filets. Ils n'étaient pas intéressants. D'une fadeur sans limite, ils n'étaient semblables qu'à des feuilles mortes devant la porte d'une maison. Feuilles que l'on s'empressait d'ailleurs de chasser pour éviter qu'elles ne gênent qui que ce soit. Elle ne demandait pas sept nains la belle, elle ne demandait pas même un crapaud, elle espérait simplement la Bête, dans toute son horreur et sa splendeur. Pourvu qu'il ait existé un jour, notre héroïne savait que jamais, non, jamais, elle ne serait heureuse dans ce monde. Il lui manquait ici-bas quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant, semblait presque en devenir vital.

Sonnerie stridente qui annonce la fin de la journée pour les étudiants en première année de médecine. La jolie brune se redresse légèrement et préoccupée par ses songes, elle fourre son stylo et son carnet de notes dans son sac avant d'enfiler sa veste, d'attraper la sacoche et de s'enfuir, ignorant délibérément le jeune homme qui vient vers elle, sans doute pour lui proposer de venir à une soirée. Tout cela lui laisse un goût profondément amer dans la bouche. Il y a quelques temps de cela, elle aurait probablement accepté directement, sans chercher à connaître les propriétaires de l'endroit où elle se rendrait. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était devenue tellement différent qu'elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Auparavant entourée d'une bande de personnes souriantes et fêtardes, elle était désormais seule lorsqu'elle traversait les couloirs de son université. Voilà comment, parce qu'elle avait soudainement arrêté de vouloir être le centre de l'attention, elle se retrouvait bêtement exclue de tout. Triste loi de la jungle qui s'appliquait même sur les bancs d'une faculté aussi prestigieuse que celle dans laquelle ses parents l'avaient inscrite. C'était d'ailleurs ses parents, qui au début, s'étaient inquièté de son comportement, s'en réjouissaient désormais. Elle était devenue une étudiante modèle. Mais en même temps... Elle n'avait plus que ces études auxquelles s'accrocher, puisque le reste de son univers c'était effondré.

June avale sa salive et baisse la tête. Les couloirs sont bondés, quelques regards se tournent vers elle. Des curieux, probablement étonnés de voir tant d'encre sur les bras d'une si jeune étudiante. Mais elle n'est pas si jeune. D'un pas rapide, elle traverse le labyrinthe de couloir qui la sépare de la sortie. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'elle respire, qu'elle souffle. Comme une nouvelle et salutaire bouffée d'oxygène. Elle soupire puis s'éloigne à pied de l'immense établissement. Ses parents, désireux de déménager pour s'installer dans quelque chose de plus grand lui ont donné rendez-vous plus loin, dans un quartier résidentiel isolé et très côté. C'était sa mère, qui à leur retour de vacances avait émis le souhait d'avoir plus grand. Vu leur situation, ils pouvaient se le permettre alors son père avait accepté sans sourciller. June non plus n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien eu à dire à ce sujet. Dès lors, les recherches avaient débuté et ce soir, elle visiterait avec ses parents les deux dernières demeures de la liste. Les deux dernières avant que sa mère ne se décide enfin et que cette histoire ne soit classée.

_« - Junnnyyyyy ! »_ Une voix aiguë, chantante. _« Par ici ! »_

C'est sa mère, ça ne fait aucun doute. La jolie brune cale une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se dirige vers la femme qui en face, lui fait de brefs signes de main. Elle semble excitée comme une puce et June ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir bête. Elle qui traîne sa mauvaise humeur et ses sarcasmes partout, elle est bien incapable d'être contente pour sa mère qui semble enfin voir l'un de ses nombreux projets aboutir. Sa mère la salue, elle hoche simplement la tête. Son père n'est pas là, probablement encore en train de travailler. Elles iront donc seules visiter les deux maisons. Un agent arrive finalement, mais June qui lui sert vaguement la main ne l'écoute pas. Encore plongée dans ses rêves d'une vie meilleure, elle suit distraitement le binôme que forme sa mère et le jeune homme. Pendant quelques secondes, son regard s'attarde sur les traits du visage de ce dernier. Et si c'était lui, sa bête ? Si c'était lui le prince dont elle attendait désespérément l'aide et le baiser d'amour. Elle espère un peu mais abandonne finalement. Ce ne peut-être lui. Parce qu'elle ne le veut pas. Elle soupire mais entre dans la maison. Après un rapide coup d'œil, elle sait que cela ne conviendra pas aux attentes de sa mère. Elle qui rêve de grandeur ne peut s'épanouir dans une maison mitoyenne. Elle ne dit rien pourtant, elle regarde, elle explore. C'est comme si la maison toute entière lui demandait de partir pour passer à la suivante et dernière. June attend pourtant sa mère qui ne tarde pas à donner son avis, avec une politesse et une courtoisie déconcertante. Alors les trois personnes quittent la demeure et montent dans la voiture de la femme d'âge mûr pour se diriger vers la destination finale.

Ce n'est ni une maison, ni un château. Manoir immense au milieu d'un domaine, l'endroit se trouve à dix mille lieux de toute civilisation et il faut un certain temps pour l'atteindre. Ils ne croisent qu'une seule bâtisse sur le trajet, aussi grande, aussi impressionnante et l'agent immobilier précise qu'il s'agit là du seul voisin. En arrivant devant les immenses portes en fer forgés qui séparent les lieux du reste du monde, June se redresse dans la voiture. Elle s'en tord presque le cou pour tenter de voir l'endroit dans son ensemble. Il y a ici quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de pesant. Pourtant, cette atmosphère tendue, la jeune femme brune s'y plonge avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. June se sent bien ici, oui, elle se sent bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Alors, avec un intérêt plus que croissant, elle suit la visite avec attention. L'immense hall d'entrée la fascine mais bien vite, elle s'arrête au grand escalier de marbre qui trône en son centre et qui semble enclin à vouloir l'emmener toujours plus haut. Elle observe les marches d'un œil critique et bien vite, elle focalise ses recherches sur la rampe, sculptée elle aussi à même le marbre. Là des gravures se trouvent et sans qu'elle ne puisse réaliser pourquoi dans l'immédiat, son cœur s'emballe. Des serpents sont là. Fiers et majestueux, ils semblent onduler dans la pierre. Magnifiques créatures, elles parviennent à hypnotiser June qui peine à détourner le regard. Seule, elle continue la visite, ne se souciant plus de sa mère et du jeune homme qui l'accompagne. Des pièces somptueuses, des salons, des chambres, tout est tellement grand qu'au bout d'un moment, elle ne parvient plus à s'y retrouver. Perdue, elle rebrousse lentement chemin alors que retenti subitement, dans le manoir une mélodie étrange, semblable à celle d'un carillon. Mais il n'y a pas là de quoi y prêter la moindre attention. Elle s'attarde dans la cuisine, ouvre les tiroirs et les placards sans y trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas elle-même ce qu'elle souhaite y trouver.

Lorsqu'elle revient dans le hall, sa mère s'approche d'elle avec un immense sourire. Ravie et visiblement aux anges elle lui annonce que cet endroit et probablement celui qu'elle cherche depuis longtemps. Sans faire la moindre remarque, June sourit pourtant, soulagée. Elle se sentirait bien, ici, dans cette étrange demeure. Elle hoche la tête, puis se souvient qu'elles ne sont pas seules. Alors elle se tourne vers l'agent immobilier

_« - Qui a sonné tout à l'heure ? »_

Voix étrange et fluette. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle parle. Elle-même se surprend à s'entendre ainsi, mais n'en laisse rien paraître. Sa mère, dont le sourire s'étire davantage semble sur le point de devenir hystérique lorsque l'homme répond

_« - Le voisin. Celui dont nous avons vu le manoir en arrivant. Il s'inquiétait de notre présence et voulait être sûr que nous n'avions aucune mauvaise intention. »_

Il n'en fallait pas plus à la mère de June pour se lancer. D'une voix trop mielleuse et trop parfaite, elle s'extasie de la prévenance de l'homme dont il est question. Elle revient bien vite dans ses souvenirs pour raconter quelques anecdotes sur la politesse et la courtoisie, non sans sourire et rire, puis, elle revient à cet étrange homme. June s'y intéresse un peu plus, rendue curieuse par les actions de ce dernier. Sa mère s'élance alors dans de brèves explication, s'étonnant tout de même d'avoir vu un homme en robe et supposant qu'il devait être avocat. Elle s'enquiert alors auprès du jeune homme pour savoir s'il connaît des avocats avec des robes d'un vert émeraude sombre comme celui qu'ils viennent de voir. La jeune femme brune cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, incertaine, alors que les deux autres échangent à propos du physique de l'homme, semblable à celui d'un serpent et, alors que la mère de June se demande s'il n'a pas été brûlé ou s'il n'est pas malade, le cœur de la tatouée fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Sans dire le moindre mot, elle se précipite vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre à la volée, puis, alors que sa mère l'interroge, elle s'éloigne tout en l'ignorant. En trottinant, elle arrive devant les immenses grilles et se glisse entre les deux portes entrebâillées pour emprunter la petite route de campagne par laquelle elle est arrivée plus tôt. D'un pas rapide, elle s'y engage, sans se soucier du monde qui l'entoure. Il lui faut marcher une dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir plus loin devant elle une silhouette se détacher du paysage sous le soleil couchant. Elle s'élance alors à sa poursuite, regrettant d'avoir fuit ses cours de sport pour aller traîner avec des amis lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Essoufflée et peinant à rattraper l'homme, elle ralenti finalement et use alors de ses dernières ressources pour l'appeler

_« - Tom Jedusor ! »_

Elle est presque à sa hauteur et la silhouette sombre s'arrête alors puis se retourne, rapidement. Elle ne se soucie de rien, de rien du tout, la jeune brune, si ce n'est du regard foudroyant qui la surplombe alors. June le reconnaît et le cœur explosant, elle se laisse tomber, les yeux clos, à genou devant l'homme. Épuisée, il lui semble pourtant que peu à peu, le poids qui trônait sur ses épaules depuis quelques temps se dissipe. Elle ne dit plus rien, tentant de reprendre la respiration qu'elle a perdu si bêtement. Bientôt elle sent le souffle de l'autre lui caresser le visage. S'est-il mis à sa hauteur ?

_« - Moldue... »_

Rien de méchant, juste une pointe d'étonnement et d'agacement. June ouvre les yeux, surprise. Elle s'attendait à tant de haine, à tant de rancœur, que sur le coup, elle se demande s'il ne l'a pas oubliée. Penché au-dessus d'elle, il la toise du regard comme si elle revenait d'entre les morts. Il ne peut donc l'avoir oublié, c'est impossible. Il lui fait signe de se redresser et son cœur de serre doucement. Non, c'est bien lui, puisqu'une personne ordinaire l'aurait probablement aidé à se relever. Elle doute cependant. Il n'a plus tellement l'apparence effrayante qu'il avait il y a de cela quelques mois. Toujours chauve, certes, il possède pourtant un nez désormais et des yeux d'un bleu tellement intense qu'ils en semblent perturbants. Elle avale sa salive et se relève, pataude. Elle le voit, il est devant elle et alors que son cœur et son âme semblent revivre, elle, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Étais-ce une si bonne idée que de partir à la poursuite de son instinct ?

_« - Je suis... Je suis désolée. »_

Elle hésite. Des excuses, s'il est le vrai Voldemort, il a déjà dû en entendre des tonnes. Les siennes pourtant, elle les veut réellement sincères. Parce qu'elle l'est, navrée de la tournure des événements. Si elle avait réfléchi deux minutes, même s'il était fou, elle serait restée à ses côtés. Et quand bien même elle aurait sombré dans sa folie, ils auraient été deux à vivre cette escapade hors de la réalité.

_« - Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. »_

Il se détourne et d'un air souverain, il s'éloigne. Alors le cœur de la brune se brise à nouveau. Mais en même temps, elle jubile. Parce qu'elle sait désormais que c'est lui, qu'il est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et alors, portée par l'envie de vivre la sensation grisante qu'elle avait vécu le temps d'une nuit, elle fait quelques pas et attrape l'homme par ce qui semble être un bout de la cape rattachée à sa robe. Il la foudroie à nouveau du regard mais elle l'ignore, elle s'en contente presque. June se rapproche, indécise, incapable de savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle ne sait pas comment reprendre là où ils en étaient avant qu'elle ne gâche tout, avant qu'elle n'attire à nouveau l'attention sur elle. Avec une petite moue, elle décide de jouer le tout pour le tout

_« - J'aimerais vraiment me racheter auprès de vous. »_

Il éclate en un rire magistral et moqueur il lui rit au nez. Il attend peut-être qu'elle ne prenne la mouche et ne s'éloigne. Mais, elle ne bronche pas, ne dit rien. Alors il se calme, avec cet étrange sourire qui déforme son visage. Ses yeux aussi la regarde étrangement. Il attrape le col de son pull d'une main et attire son visage vers lui. Il l'observe, lentement, presque délicatement, puis d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaît pas, il chuchote

_« - Un Avada Kedavra serait peut-être le meilleur moyen ?_

_\- D'accord. »_

Elle ne réfléchit pas, elle accepte. Lui, il s'arrête de sourire, et l'observe, comme subjugué. Il est fasciné, il ne comprend pas. Elle non plus elle ne comprend pas, pas qu'elle risque sa vie, qu'elle joue peut-être avec le feu. Tout simplement parce que tout cela lui procure un étrange sentiment, une étrange sensation. L'impression d'être vivante. Vivante pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence. Il la relâche, il se détourne d'elle et s'éloigne, la laissant là, bête et pataude. Elle cligne des yeux et se mord la lèvre. Est-ce là la fin d'un rêve qu'elle a tenté par tous les moyens de retenir ? Elle a envie de pleurer, elle hésite, pauvre créature torturée et déchirée. La nuit tombe, assombrissant le tableau si funeste du destin de la jeune femme alors que la réalité semble reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il la regarde une dernière fois et avec un sourire charmant, il s'adresse enfin à elle

_« - J'ai une dizaine de terrariums à nettoyer avant la fin de la semaine et personne pour le faire gratuitement. C'est horrible, non ? »_

Elle sourit dans la nuit alors que son cœur explose. Elle reviendra, elle reviendra vers lui, pas pour se racheter, pas pour se faire pardonner, mais simplement parce qu'elle en a envie, parce qu'avec lui, elle devient quelqu'un de nouveau, quelqu'un qu'elle a toujours souhaité être.

* * *

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et merci christine pour son retour ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review après votre passage, ça fait toujours très plaisir !


	7. Je veux une licorne

**Chapitre 6 - Je veux une licorne.**

June frottait comme une forcenée l'immense boite de verre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le front humide et légèrement essoufflée, notre héroïne favorite ne semblait jamais avoir tant souffert de sa situation de toute son existence. A nouveau et comme bien des fois depuis quelques jours, elle songea nostalgiquement à ses cours d'activité sportives pendant lesquels elle n'avait jamais été trop présente. Comme elle regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir été plus attentive à ses professeur en joggings et baskets. Avec une légère exclamation de satisfaction, elle se redressa et sorti de l'immense terrarium pour s'étirer et profiter des quelques rayons du soleil qui parvenaient à percer les nuages brumeux et vaporeux. Le printemps ne tarderait pas à arriver et même s'il fallait encore se couvrir pour supporter la pluie et le froid, l'astre solaire pointait pourtant régulièrement le bout de son nez pour manifester son retour. Cette nouvelle ravissait au plus haut point la jeune brune qui songeait déjà à ses vacances d'été en France. Paris faisait rêver ses parents depuis un bon moment et comme il était hors de question qu'ils ne l'emmènent pas avec elle -puisqu'elle détestait tout bonnement l'idée qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit sans son accord à elle- pour profiter des boutiques de luxe, de la Tour Eiffel et des Champs Elysée. Ravie de sa fin d'après-midi, elle attrapa le tuyau d'eau et commença à rincer la mousse et le produit qu'elle avait abondamment appliqué sur les vitres de verre. Une brise fraîche épousant son visage, elle avait, la jeune femme, l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage de bonheur dont rien ne viendrait à bout. Pas même un Voldemort morose et grognon qui ne cessait de s'enquérir du moment ou elle allait enfin déguerpir. Et pour cause, voilà trois jour désormais que June, après les cours, se rendait chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour nettoyer les terrariums plein à craquer des serpents de ce dernier. Elle avait d'abord rusé en faisant en sorte de traîner et de s'attarder sur des tâches inexistantes, mais lui, futé et impatient qu'elle ne revienne plus dans ses pattes, avait très vite compris son manège. Depuis, elle avait une date limite pour finir les tâches qu'elle avait si généreusement accepté de remplir, après quoi, elle devrait partir de la demeure sans demander son reste. Et aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs la date buttoir alors, la mort dans l'âme, la jeune brune se résigna. Elle souleva le bloc de verre tant bien que mal et le hissa sur un chariot bas qu'elle avait confectionné de son propre chef pour faciliter les déplacements. Car les terrariums, gros et imposants, étaient très lourd et trop gros pour qu'elle se permette de les porter seule et, comme la seule fois ou elle avait demandé de l'aide au propriétaire des lieux, ce dernier c'était exclamé qu'elle n'avait qu'à utiliser la magie, elle avait préféré ne pas insister et ne pas revenir sur le sujet le lendemain. Faisant rouler son engin de malheurs jusqu'à la pièce qui servait de refuge aux reptiles de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, June entrepris de remplir ce dernier de gravier et de plantes aquatiques avant d'humifier l'endroit. Puis, comme elle ne craignait pas les serpents, elle plaça les pensionnaires dans leur maison toute propre. Avec le sentiment d'un devoir bien accomplit, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, satisfaite. Bien sûr elle n'y trouva personne, son altesse royale devant probablement être en train de faire des choses étrange mais sans la moindre magie. Elle soupira, ne pouvant décemment pas quitter les lieux sans prévenir.

_« - Bon, eh bien j'y vais ! Au revoir ! »_

Sa voix douce porta loin, dans les couloirs et les dédales dont Voldemort était le seul à en connaître la sortie. Pourtant, elle n'eut aucune réponse et, un peu vexée, elle parti donc sans demander son reste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était impoli à son égard, en fait, le contraire l'aurait fortement étonnée, mais cependant, elle estimait qu'il était de son droit de recevoir une dernière salutation. C'était pour elle la moindre des choses. Et puis, en tant que fille d'un couple important, sans doute devrait-elle recevoir aussi quelques remerciements pour ses bonnes actions accomplie depuis trois jours. Même si c'était elle qui, dans un premier temps, avait voulu le faire pour se racheter de son mauvais comportement.

_« - Moldue. »_

Elle se retourna tellement vite qu'elle manqua de se tordre le cou et tomba sur un Voldemort préoccupé mais bien présent, en chair et en os. Indécise, elle ne sut quoi faire ou quoi répondre. Etais-ce là un au revoir ou l'interpellait-elle pour lui demander d'exécuter une dernière tâche avant son départ ? Rien dans l'intonation de la voix de l'homme ne laissait à présager quoi que ce soit sur la suite des événements, elle se contenta donc de rester là, à quelques mètres de lui, à le fixer avec un regard perdu. Partir ou rester ?

_« - J'espère que mes serpents seront à l'aise chez eux. Sinon, je vous ferais regretter ce mauvais traitement. »_

Elle sourit doucement. Si c'étaient des menaces claires, cela sonnait pourtant dans sa tête comme des remerciements. Elle hocha donc doucement la tête, avec politesse et respect, puis s'éloigna de l'immense bâtisse sans ce léger pincement qui l'avait pourtant habité quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle repartait d'ici avec le même sentiment que lorsqu'elle avait foulé les lieux trois jours plus tôt celui d'être chez elle ici plus qu'ailleurs. June se souvenait encore très bien du moment où, se glissant entre l'entrebâillure des portes grillagées elle avait pu voir le manoir dans son ensemble. Comme s'il avait été taillé dans un bloc de pierres blanches et grises, il s'imposait en maître des lieux, entouré de jardins légèrement fleuri et de quelques arbres fruitiers. Puis elle était arrivée devant cette immense double porte noire et avait frappé avec timidité. Le Lord lui avait alors ouvert pour l'emmener dans son étrange monde fait de marbrures et de broderies. Elle se souvenait encore du hall, ou contrastaient nuances sombres et pierres blanches. Puis son regard était tombé sur cette immense peinture, datant d'au moins deux siècles sur laquelle un couple était représenté avec leur fils. Des créatures divines probablement, tant elles étaient belles. La femme resplendissante et drapée de vert, l'homme, blond et le regard sévère puis l'adolescent, impétueux et probablement arrogant. Le tableau, bien que parfait, avait tôt fait de la mettre mal à l'aise et elle s'en était détournée pour apercevoir, par la fente d'une porte ouverte, un salon ou trônait une cheminée allumée. Si elle n'eut pas l'occasion de visiter beaucoup plus de pièces, elle s'était très vite contentée de la magie qui semblait vouloir flotter dans l'air.

_« - Que fais donc votre famille Vendredi soir ? »_

Cette voix masculine la sollicitant à nouveau elle s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers lui, méfiante. En voilà une drôle de question, venant de la part d'un sorcier qui voulait anéantir les moldus.

_« - Rien, pourquoi ?_

_\- Vous êtes donc invités à dîner, tous les trois. Et même avec votre chien si vous en avez un. »_

June releva un sourcil, soupçonneuse. Invités ? Toute la famille ? Voilà une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. Elle fit abstraction du chien, et, alors que son cerveau songeait à comment se dépatouiller de cette situation, elle balbutia

_« - En quel honneur ? _

_\- Eh bien, vous serez bientôt mes futurs voisins, je dois donc apprendre à vous connaître. »_

Elle avala sa salive, fébrile. Il préparait forcément un sale coup. Venant de lui, ce genre d'invitation ne pouvait être anodine et normale. De ses yeux noisette, elle capta le regard poli et courtois de l'autre. En fin manipulateur, il devait probablement camoufler ses émotions mais, elle devinait qu'il devait curieusement se retenir de jubiler devant elle. Pourquoi ?

_« - D'accord. »_

Elle avait accepté comme s'il s'agissait là d'un défis l'opposant à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comme si elle se sentait acculée, mais, il n'en était absolument rien. Elle était simplement curieuse de voir la suite des événements, de voir ce qu'il allait se passer et surtout, de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Car il n'y avait que cela qui la fascinait réellement, ce que ferait le Mage Noir. Elle hocha donc la tête face au sourire ravis du sorcier et lentement, elle quitta la propriété. Désormais, il lui tardait d'être à vendredi soir.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions !


	8. Laisse-moi être ta Harley Quinn

**Chapitre 7 - Laisse-moi être ta Harley Quinn.**

Elle avait mal à la tête et pourtant, elle faisait en sorte de garder bonne figure. Assise à une table magnifique, les mains sur les genoux, elle se contentait d'attendre anxieusement la suite des événements. Voilà dix minutes qu'elle et ses parents étaient assis autour de la même table et qu'ils se concertaient muettement du regard. Il faut dire qu'ils répondaient là à une drôle d'invitation de la part de leur nouveau voisin qui, à peine leur emménagement terminé avait tôt fait de les inviter à dîner, par le biais de la pauvre June qui semblait enfin réaliser qu'elle confrontait là ses parents, de simples moldus -tout comme elle d'ailleurs- à un puissant mage noir. Elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître et pourtant, en son for intérieur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivé là. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait rien dit à ses parents pour l'invitation, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un mauvais coup préparé par Tom Jedusor en personne. Mais ce dernier était de lui-même revenu à la charge en se présentant chez eux. Et June, trop inquiète, n'avait pu laisser ses parents se rendre seuls et sans défense chez lui. Enfin, si tant et qu'elle puisse les défendre, la pauvre femme... Puis ce soir, il les avait accueilli dans son humble manoir, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu sombre mais qui avait réussi à fasciner la jeune brune pendant un instant. Enfin, comme ses parents ne connaissaient rien en matière de sorciers, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard surpris dans le dos de leur hôte, ce qui avait réussi à détendre notre héroïne pendant l'espace d'une seconde. Elle s'était pourtant très vite reprise lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le vaste salon au tons verts et marbreux qu'elle avait aperçu en nettoyant les terrariums des serpents du Lord Noir. Imposante, il se dressait au centre de la pièce une très longue table magnifiquement décorée et déjà pleine de mets qui semblaient, aux yeux de la jeune femme, être plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Elle s'était assise en face de ses parents alors que l'homme qui allait probablement les découper en morceaux c'était installé en bout de table, dos à la cheminée dans laquelle un agréable feu brûlait. Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait simplement écouté parler l'hôte et ses parent qui échangeait des banalités. Puis, il s'était levé, prétextant qu'un plat devait être prêt et il avait quitté les lieux, laissant la famille seule dans l'immense pièce.

_« - Je n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde June. On dirait qu'il va la manger. »_

L'intéressée sursauta, tirée de ses songes à grande vitesse. Quoi ? Son père, d'ordinaire très calme et très discret semblait pour l'heure partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. Sa mère quant à elle, qui se resservait un verre de vin pour la troisième fois déjà, se contenta de sourire brièvement.

_« - Mais non. Il doit tout simplement la trouver jolie. Elle est tellement belle notre petite June. »_

Le plus jeune grimaça. Il devait très probablement la trouver parfaite pour un _Avada Kedavra_ oui ! Elle ne fit pas la moindre remarque car déjà l'homme en question revenait, un plat de petits fours entre les mains. Tous se servirent allégrement, même June, après s'être assurée que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom en personne s'était servi. Elle mangea, le cœur préoccupé, ne parlant que peu et se contentant d'écouter les conversations superficielles. En fait c'était surtout sa mère qui parlait. A moitié ivre, elle n'arrêtait pas de piailler et son père, bien qu'un peu gêné, suivait de près pour tenter de contrôler ses propos. La jeune femme, par déduction, ne mangea que ce que le Lord lui-même mangeait car, si elle ne pouvait contrôler l'appétit de ses parents, elle pouvait au moins essayé de ne pas mourir elle, pour être plus tard, le témoin de cette affaire horrible. Car déjà son esprit tordu imaginait-il les pires horreurs que l'homme pourrait faire subir au petit groupe et déjà elle essayait de s'imaginer en train de fuir. La maison n'était pas si loin, mais peu sportive et le ventre plein, elle devrait redoubler d'efforts pour s'en sortir vivante.

Ce fut après le dessert et alors que la conversation devenait ridiculement inintéressante que tout bascula. Sa mère, sans prévenir, perdit connaissance et tomba la tête la première dans son assiette vide. Son père, inquiet, ne tarda pas à l'imiter et June, effrayée, fut incapable de bouger sur le coup. Il fallut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la fixe pour qu'elle fasse un bon en arrière, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol. Les mains devant elle, comme pour se protéger de lui, elle balbutia

_« - Que leur- ... Que leur avez-vous fait ? »_

Il se leva à son tour, l'homme redoutable et d'un pas effrayant, il s'approcha d'elle. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour qu'elle ne commence à trembler.

_« - Une simple potion révélatrice. Mais je me doutais du résultat à vrai dire... _

_\- Quel résultat ? Quelle potion ? Sont-ils morts ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien moi ? »_

Il sourit. Ça n'avait rien de franc ou de rassurant, c'était même plutôt semblable à un sourire carnassier. La pauvre June, à force de reculer, se retrouva bientôt dos au mur et sans échappatoire possible alors que le monstre, lui, ne cessait d'avancer.

_« - Celui qui consomme cette potion voit deux solutions s'offrir à lui, il peut dormir ou rester éveillé. Dormir parce qu'il est moldu, rester éveiller, s'il est sorcier._

_\- Je ne dors pas …_

_\- Moi non plus, moi non plus. »_

Si tout son cœur voulait y croire, son esprit, lui, le refusait tout bonnement. Ca n'était pas logique et ça n'avait tout bonnement aucun sens. Mais en même temps, en y songeant, la dernière fois qu'elle avait refusé de croire ce drôle d'individu, elle s'était retrouvée à frôler la dépression.

_« - Suivant la logique, je suis une née moldue ? »_

Il sourit, visiblement satisfait de ne pas avoir à se justifier et retourna s'asseoir comme si les parents de June n'étaient pas endormis dans leurs assiettes. Il entama une grappe de raisin, ignorant pendant quelques instants la jeune femme et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sembla repu qu'il se permit de lui répondre

_« - Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai trouvé à l'étage de ce manoir l'arbre généalogique complet des Malefoy, ainsi que celui des Lestrange et bien d'autres par la suite et il est assez drôle de constater que tu ressembles pour beaucoup de traits à une membre de l'une de ses familles. Voici donc mon avis sur le sujet je suis ici-bas dans une réalité parallèle. Un monde ou la magie, existante, n'apparaît pas au grand jour, sans véritables sorciers ou monde magique. Pas de ministère du coup. Il a fallu que je me renseigne pour réussir à contrôler mes pouvoirs dans ce monde et ça n'a pas été de tout repos. Mes mangemorts existent mais ne savent pas qu'ils en sont, tout comme j'ai dû exister mais mourir, puisqu'incapable de prolonger mon existence. De ce fait, je vais pouvoir tuer Harry Potter dans ce monde, puisque je ne peux pas le tuer ailleurs ! »_

Il semblait jubiler et bien qu'elle soit paralysée par la peur, June ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avec fascination le regard de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réellement écouté ses propos mais le peu qu'elle avait réussi à en capter n'avait fait que renforcer son sentiment d'incompréhension totale. Ce ne pouvait être vrai, ce ne pouvait être réel. Et, comme elle avait toujours été assez égoïste, elle ne se préoccupa pas de lui et chercha des preuves de ce qu'il avançait à son sujet à elle.

_« - J'ai donc été adoptée ? Mes parents vont-ils se réveiller ? J'admettrais bien vos idées, mais vous croire me semble compliqué. »_

Mais déjà le Lord ne l'écoutait plus, murmurant des propos qu'elle ne parvenait ni à saisir, ni à comprendre. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança jusqu'à la table au centre de la pièce et se pencha pour tourner le visage de sa mère, plongé dans son assiette. Heureusement, elle respirait toujours et s'ils n'avaient pas tous été dans cette situation, elle aurait simplement cru que sa mère était assoupie. Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

_« - Tom ? »_

Il s'arrêta de baragouiner pour la regarder froidement. Il n'aimait décemment pas ce nom mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle voulait capter son attention et elle venait enfin d'y parvenir alors, inquiète, elle se redressa et se fit la plus imposante possible, comme pour montrer là une assurance qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas. Puis, s'avança de quelques pas, à un rythme lent, elle serra les poings et s'arrêta juste devant lui, le fixant de son regard noisette avec un mélange de peur, de colère, d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

_« - Cela rime à quoi ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout ça ? Répondez-moi. Ne me mentez pas. Je vous rappelle que vous me devez la vie. »_

Il grimaça. Probablement aurait-il préféré oublier ce passage de son existence. Elle par contre était bien décidé à abuser de la dette qu'il avait contracté en se retrouvant dans la chambre de son chalet alors qu'elle était en vacances.

_« - Je cherche des fidèles pour m'aider à accomplir ma tâche. Je ne croyais pas que ce monde soit le même jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce manoir. Ce manoir dans lequel j'ai élu domicile pendant un certain temps et jusqu'à mon passage dans ce monde. Les hôtes de ce lieu ont déménagé il y a bien longtemps, après la mort de leur fille unique. Sauf que dans mon monde, leur unique enfant était un fils. C'est en continuant mes recherches sur d'autres mangemorts que j'ai réalisé que si tout était pareil que dans mon monde, il y avait pourtant quelques différences non négligeables. Et puis, lorsque j'ai appris que de nouveaux voisins allaient emménages, j'ai cru qu'il s'agirait de la famille de Lucius, de retour près de chez elle. Mais c'était toi, misérable petite créature. Il me fallait une occasion de tester cette théorie, je me suis donc servie de ta charmante famille adoptive. Je me doutais que tu ne réagirais pas à la potion, tout comme je me doutais que tu te méfierais, voilà pourquoi il y en avait dans chaque plat et dans chaque boisson, pour être certain que tu en consommes suffisamment. Et tu ne t'es pas endormie. Mais ces moldus là doivent mourir sinon, tous mes plans tombent à l'eau. »_

Le sang de la jeune femme brune ne fit qu'un tour. De ce grand discours dont elle avait écouté le moindre mot avec une attention tout à fait particulière, elle n'avait retenu que la mort de ses parents. Elle n'en avait jamais été particulièrement proche, elle devait bien l'avouer, mais elle leur était redevable d'un grand nombre de chose, comme son existence par exemple. Car elle doutait d'avoir été réellement adoptée par ces derniers. Ou du moins espérait-elle avoir toutes les raisons d'en douter. Elle paniqua légèrement à l'idée de perdre la seule chose qu'elle avait pour acquis dans ce monde. D'autant plus que sans eux, elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. Alors, peut-être un peu de façon égoïste, elle décide de passer un accord avec le sorcier

_« - Faisons un marché. Je vous retrouve vos mangemorts et je les convertis à votre cause. Et en échange, vous vous contentez d'effacer la mémoire de mes parents et vous le laissez en vie. »_

Immédiatement, il se mit à rire. Mais cela n'avait rien de drôle, c'était un rire guttural et rocailleux, sadique au plus haut point. Comme s'il se moquait d'elle et c'était d'ailleurs très probablement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_« - Et qui te fais croire que j'ai besoin de toi ? J'ai réussi à m'en sortir seul depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins d'une adolescente capricieuse qui ne connaît rien à la magie !.. »_

Il reparti de plus belle, rigolant plus fort, s'esclaffant sous son nez de façon moqueuse et narcissique. Elle plissa le nez. Finalement, il était aussi terrible en affaire que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue en lisant les bouquins. Les poings toujours sur les hanches, elle répliqua sans réfléchir

_« - Pour quelqu'un qui n'a besoin de personne, chercher des fidèles c'est un peu contradictoire non ? »_ Elle marqua une légère pause et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle poursuivit en l'ignorant de façon royalement hautaine. _« Et puis si ce n'est qu'une affaire de pratiquer la magie ou non, trouvez quelqu'un pour m'enseigner les bases ! »_

Avec un petit sourire, elle haussa les épaules. Tout n'était que mascarade dans son comportement, car elle était morte de trouille. Mais si elle pouvait en laisser paraître le moins possible, alors c'était le principal. Lui, toujours assis, quitta sa place en bout de table pour la rejoindre et attrapant brusquement le col de sa robe de sa main gauche, il posa sur son cou un objet pointu et visiblement menaçant. Un couteau ? Non, pas vraiment son genre. En y réfléchissant bien, June réalisa qu'il devait très probablement s'agir de sa baguette. Avalant lentement sa salive, elle le fixa pourtant l'homme sans ciller et, alors qu'il l'observait, elle se demanda rapidement ce qu'il lui ferait s'il refusait. La tuer ?

_« - Mmh... Je vois... »_

Il la lâcha finalement mais resta posté ainsi devant elle, l'observant toujours avec tant de minutie.

_« - Les matins seront réservés à ton apprentissage, l'après-midi aux recherches. Ne traîne pas, ne râle pas, ne te plains pas et apprends vite. Je suis quelqu'un d'important et je n'accepte cela qu'à la condition que tu rejoigne mes rangs par la suite. Mais à la moindre erreur de ta part..._

_\- Il n'y aura pas d'erreur._

_\- Bien... »_

Un silence s'installa et, le cœur battant, June tourna la tête pour dévisager ses pauvres parents, toujours dans un état lamentable. Elle ne les avait pas oublié.

_« - Et pour mes parents ? »_

Il soupira, résigné.

_« - Rentre chez toi et va dormir. Demain, rien de tout cela ne se sera produit. Mais ne sois pas en retard. Je ne supporte pas le retard. »_

Lentement, elle hocha la tête et recula, puis, faisant demi-tour, elle s'éloigna du seigneur des ténèbres sans le moindre mot. Mais, alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle lança un regard en arrière. Croisant son regard, elle ne baissa pas le sien et l'observa pendant quelques secondes, légèrement étonnée de constater qu'il la regardait toujours, avec cette chose étrange dans le regard.

_« - Bonne nuit, Tom. »_

Et sans un bruit, elle disparut bientôt, affrontant le mordant de la nuit seule.

_**« - Bonne nuit, June... »**_

* * *

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fiction, passe par ici pour la suivre ou laissent une petite review ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !


	9. Wingardium Leviosa

**Chapitre 8 – Wingardium Leviosa.**

Le lendemain, June dut affronter la réalité en pleine face. Debout bien avant que le soleil ne daigne se montrer, elle remarqua, à son grand soulagement, que sa mère elle aussi été levée et qu'elle s'affairait dans sa chambre, sans se soucier de faire trop de bruit et donc de réveiller son époux. La jeune fille, le cœur battant, souffla doucement. Tom Jedusor avait tenu sa promesse et de ce fait, elle se sentait dans l'obligation de tenir la sienne. Quittant son lit pour s'habiller rapidement elle ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la bonne qui s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine et, attrapant un morceau de pain, elle le mangea sur le pouce. Puis, une veste sur les épaules, elle quitta le manoir qui appartenait désormais à sa famille pour s'enfoncer dans la brume et le froid. Le mois de Mars n'était pas son préféré, en particulier parce que, bien que le printemps arrivait à grands pas, l'hiver, peu conciliant, rendait toute sortie en extérieur désagréable au plus haut point. D'un pas rapide, elle se mit en route et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, elle se retrouva devant les grilles de la demeure de Jedusor. Comme toujours, ces dernières étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et June se glissa donc discrètement dans la vaste cours qui menait à l'habitation. Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita devait-elle sonner ou frapper ? Son hôte dormait-il toujours ? Elle frappa finalement et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Du moins le crut-elle car bientôt une voix aigüe et fluette la salua

_« - Bienvenue Miss ! Le maitre vous attend dans le salon ! »_

En baissant les yeux, la jeune femme étouffa un cris de stupeur. Face à elle se trouvait la créature la plus étrange et la plus attendrissante à la fois qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de voir. D'une couleur chair, pâle, presque maladive et haute d'environ soixante centimètres, la petite créature aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux globuleux l'observait avec un vif intérêt. Habillée avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une vieille serviette de bain, elle tendait les main vers elle, comme pour lui prendre son manteau. June, assez surprise, ne dit rien pendant une demi-seconde, observant simplement la petite chose avec curiosité, puis, finalement, elle se souvint de Dobby. Dobby, c'était l'elfe de maison dont les romans d'Harry Potter parlaient, une petite bestiole assez semblable et drôle qu'Harry avait libéré par la ruse à la fin du second bouquin. Et c'était un elfe de maison. De ce fait, elle s'avança prudemment dans la maison et tendit son manteau à la petite chose qui s'en empara avec satisfaction avant de s'éloigner vers ledit salon. La jeune femme tatouée l'entendit même annoncer son arrivée. Alors, elle battit des cils et se reprit finalement pour se rendre dans la pièce ou Tom Jedusor, attablé, semblait l'attendre patiemment. Elle resta debout, immobile, pendant un long moment.

_« - As-tu vu un fantôme ? »_

La voix était grave, moqueuse. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer comme s'il avait dit là quelque chose d'étrange. Un fantôme ? Parce que les fantômes existaient maintenant ? Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et s'approcha de quelques pas de l'immense table qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

_« - Vous avez des elfes de maison. »_

Sa voix trembla quelque peu lorsqu'elle s'exprima mais elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de s'attarder là-dessus, bien trop omnibulé par l'idée que toutes les créatures magiques du monde d'Harry Potter existent réellement. En plus des fantômes, elle allait probablement devoir apprendre à vivre avec l'existence de centaures, de trolls, d'araignées géantes et de licornes sur la conscience. Et c'était loin d'être facilement envisageable, même pour elle qui avait gardé son esprit et sa malice d'enfant. Elle le vit hausser les épaules comme s'il s'agissait là de la plus normale des choses qui soit, mais pour June, tout cela n'avait rien de normal et une fois de plus, il avait réussi à ébranler les fondements mêmes de son existence. Elle s'avança à nouveau pour cette fois-ci prendre appui sur le dos de la chaise qui faisait face à son hôte.

_« - Vous avez donc réussi à faire venir la magie dans ce monde ? »_

Elle était curieuse, un peu trop peut-être, mais cette question eut pour mérite de faire sourire le Lord l'espace d'un instant. Il se redressa quelque peu dans son fauteuil -et June jura qu'il s'agissait là plus d'un trône qu'autre chose- et but légèrement ce qui semblait fortement être une tasse de thé. Puis, d'une main adroite, il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir et bien sûr, de se joindre à elle pour un petit-déjeuner. Elle obéit puis s'installa à sa droite.

_« - Holly, prépare un thé à notre invité, qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'aise. »_

Il y eut une sorte de détonation faible et avant que June n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la petite créature rose vint déposer une tasse devant elle. Elle remercia faiblement la créature mais celle-ci s'était déjà éloignée.

_« - La magie réside déjà dans ce monde. Mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, il est très complexe de la comprendre et de la maitriser. Elle est là, n'attendant plus que des sorciers pour se manifester, mais c'est comme si un voile avait été placé entre elle et nous et qu'il nous était impossible de passer au travers de ce dernier. »_

June tiqua légèrement sur l'emploi du « nous » mais tenta de ne pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, il était fort probable qu'il utilise ce propos de façon générale pour désigner une communauté, plutôt qu'elle et lui de façon singulière. Elle sourit faiblement, à nouveau mais une appréhension grandissante germait dans sa poitrine. En temps ordinaire, apprendre la magie lui semblait déjà être quelque chose de relativement complexe, mais si en plus de cela le Mage Noir avait lui-même quelques problèmes à y arriver dans ce monde, elle se savait tout bonnement incapable d'y parvenir. Et, même si elle se promit mentalement de tout faire pour ne pas agacer trop l'homme et tenter d'apprendre le plus tôt possible, elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait bien faible.

_« - De toute façon, tu n'auras guère à pratiquer la magie durant les premières semaines de ton apprentissage. Car il te faudra te concentrer sur l'histoire de la magie et sur la théorie. Ce qui me laissera le temps de te chercher une baguette. »_

Une baguette. Elle frissonna légèrement. C'était l'un des nombreux petits détails auxquels elle n'avait encore pas songé. Avoir une baguette, la sienne, rien qu'à elle. Partagée entre l'impatience et la peur, elle hocha doucement la tête. La théorie, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, comme ça au moins, au début, elle était certaine de ne pas trop se mouiller. L'homme attrapa une tartine beurrée et la mangea lentement avant de reprendre, comme pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler toutes ses informations

_« - J'ai cru comprendre, par ce qu'on dit tes moldus hier, que tu étudiait toujours. La médecine moldue, non ? Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu as certaines aptitudes ? Si c'est le cas, je veillerais à ce que ton enseignement ce porte plus sur cet aspect que sur d'autres. »_

Elle secoua la tête. Non, la médecine n'avait jamais été trop son fort. Certes, depuis la reprise des cours elle était beaucoup plus rigoureuse dans ses études, mais la médecine, elle l'avait choisi plus pour frimer que pour autre choses. Et, devant le regard interrogateur du sorcier, elle tenta de se justifier

_« - Non, pas vraiment. J'ai choisi la médecine par défaut. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autre. »_

Il sembla quelque peu déçu mais il s'abstint de toute remarque. Elle profita donc de ce moment de silence pour boire une gorgée du thé qui lui avait été offert. C'était chaud, mais bougrement meilleur que tous les thés qu'elle avait pu gouter jusqu'à présent. Une note douce et florale qui l'espace d'un instant la transporta bien loin de ce salon et de cet homme. Elle reposa sa tasse à contre-coeur tandis que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom poursuivait

_« - Tous les matins avant tes cours tu viendras pour deux heures d'études sur la magie. Et tous les soirs après tes cours, tu viendras pour m'aider deux heures également. Tu seras là les week-end, du lever au coucher du soleil et tu travailleras dur, est-ce bien clair ? »_

Il la jaugeait par-dessus sa tasse avec un air inquisiteur, alors, elle hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien retenu ses exigences. En fait, malgré l'anxiété à l'idée d'enfin faire quelque chose de réellement intéressant et donc, d'un peu plus compliqué que les facilités auxquelles elle avait droit habituellement et qui avait fait d'elle une enfant fainéante, June n'en restait pas moins bougrement excitée. Et son excitation la fit totalement dérailler lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa à elle pour lui demander si elle avait des questions à ce sujet

_« - Je pourrais apprendre à faire voler des plumes avec un Wingardium Leviosa ? »_

En soit, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de parler et elle s'en voulu presque de poser une question aussi stupide, mais, en voyant l'expression stupéfaite du sorcier, elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas, à ce moment très précis, de prononcer un sort impardonnable à son intention. Il semblait partagé entre la colère, la frustration mais également l'incompréhension et une pointe de satisfaction. Tout cela donnait un étrange mélange qui se peignait d'une bien étrange façon sur son visage. Il marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre avant de se racler légèrement la gorge

_« - Quand je te demandais si tu avais des questions, je pensais qu'elles seraient un peu plus sérieuses que celle-ci. »_

June avala sa salive et se concentra sur sa tasse de thé, buvant une légère gorgée du breuvage et tentant de se souvenir du moment ou dans sa tête, elle avait arrêté de filtrer ses propos pour raconter n'importe quoi.

_« - Toutefois, comme il semblerait que tu aies déjà des notions sur certains aspects de la magie, il serait probablement intéressant de voir jusqu'où vont tes connaissances. »_

Il marqua une pause, l'air songeur, alors que la jeune femme redressait la tête avec curiosité.

_« - Quand tu viendras ici samedi, tu me rédigeras sur parchemin tout ce que tu penses savoir sur la magie et son univers. Je ferais lire et corriger ça par Holly et elle se chargera de me faire un compte-rendu. En attendant tu devrais probablement y aller. Tu serais en retard pour tes cours si tu t'attardais ici. »_

Elle se retrouvait donc congédiée comme une enfant. Cependant elle ne s'en offusqua pas depuis leur toute première rencontre, elle avait appris à ne pas réagir au comportement plus qu'étrange du sorcier. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y songeait en prenant du recul, il n'était pas tout à fait si différent du personnage dépeint dans la saga et les romans. Il était juste une peu plus spécial, sans doute plus fou et imprévisible que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. Elle termina donc sa tasse, salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un « bonne journée » poli et se dirigea vers l'entrée ou Holly l'elfe de maison l'attendait, sa veste soigneusement repliée dans ces bras. June la remercia doucement et enfila le vêtement chaud avant de quitter les lieux pour s'enfoncer dans la froideur de la nature. Dans quelques heures, sa semaine de cours commencerait et si elle n'avait pas hâte d'y assister, elle était néanmoins bougrement impatiente de revenir ici le soir même pour enfin commencer sa formation d'apprentie sorcière.

* * *

Merci à tous pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur votre passage ! :)


	10. Faire des potions pour les nuls

**Chapitre 9 – « Faire des potions » pour les nuls.**

_« - … Je suis d'autant plus étonné par ta rédaction du fait qu'elle est rédigée sans la moindre faute d'orthographe concernant les sorts et potions que tu as citées. Il est vraiment impressionnant de voir qu'en plus de cela, tu les as trié et classé en fonction du domaine dans lesquels on peut les utiliser mais aussi du degré de connaissance qu'il semble falloir pour les maitriser et bien sûr, de leur dangerosité. Peu sont ceux qui citent les trois sortilèges impardonnables et qui sont à même de les décrire comme s'ils les avaient déjà subis. C'est à la fois inquiétant et remarquable de ta part- ... »_

Voldemort faisait les cent pas dans une pièce qui semblaient avoir été spécialement aménagée pour June et son apprentissage. Il semblait rayonner de bonne humeur et de légèreté, comme un père fier de sa fille à la réception du bulletin de note. Il faisait parfois de grands gestes, comme pour signifier l'ampleur du bien qu'il pouvait penser de notre héroïne. Cette dernière, méfiante, attendait muettement sur le pas de la porte, les mains dans le dos. Elle n'avait jamais vu le sorcier dans cet état et se demandait même s'il n'usait pas d'ironie à son sujet car cela faisait désormais un bon quart d'heure qu'ils se trouvaient là et tout autant de temps qu'avait passé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la couvrir de compliments, ce qui n'était, il fallait l'avouer, absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu la moindre éloge en quoi que ce soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui et que, de surcroit, si cela provenait de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom alors, ça lui paraissait encore bien plus suspect. Elle restait donc immobile, le regardant simplement aller et venir sous ses yeux, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'amuse pas à la torturer aussi subitement qu'il s'était mis à lui faire des éloges.

Car cela faisait désormais une semaine entière qu'en plus de ses cours, June assistait tous les matins à un apprentissage sévère de l'histoire de la magie et qu'elle aidait tous les soirs le sorcier dans des recherches intensives sur les autres mangemorts et leur localisation. Elle avait fini par en trouver quelques-uns d'ailleurs, sous l'œil ravis de son nouvel instructeur qui l'avait incité à prendre contact avec eux. Il avait fallu ruser pour pousser certains d'entre eux à venir, mais, la jeune femme était très fière de sa combativité et de son efficacité puisque, grâce à elle et aux immenses dons de manipulation de Voldemort, ils étaient parvenus à faire revenir toute la famille Malefoy dans leur ancien manoir. Leur arrivée était d'ailleurs prévue pour ce soir même et comme l'horrible sorcier qui lui servait d'instructeur n'avait pas non plus chômé, tout avait été prévu pour que ceux qui avaient été sorciers dans une autre vie le devienne dans celle-ci également. C'était donc en plus de ses recherches intenses que June s'était passionnée pour les créatures magiques et qu'elle était devenue l'amie de Holly, la douce elfe de maison. Elle avait bien été tentée de la faire libérer, mais après un long moment d'observation, elle avait réalisé que la petite bête se complaisait réellement dans le fait de s'activer aux tâches ménagères et culinaires. La jeune femme s'était donc fait la promesse de trouver bientôt d'autres petits compagnons à Holly pour que cette dernière ne soit plus la seule à s'occuper des lieux et qu'elle soit ainsi déchargée d'un trop grand nombre de tâches. Et la vie était beaucoup plus simple pour June maintenant qu'elle connaissait Holly car elle semblait être la seule de son entourage à être capable de la voir -Jedusor mis de côté- et lui rendait de fiers services en de nombreuses occasions. Ainsi, si un jeune homme était tenté d'approcher d'un peu trop près June à la fin d'un cours, il se retrouvait soudainement en proie à une acné virulente et sévère sous les rires de la jeune femme. Elle mangeait aussi de façon plus saine et plus régulière car même chez elle, elle recevait la visite de l'elfe de maison lui apportant quelques provisions pour qu'elle ne soit pas contrainte d'affronter ses parents. Parents qu'elle supportait de moins en moins et qui c'étaient mis, petit à petit, à lui reprocher tout un tas de choses étranges. Si elle laissait couler pour le moment, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait s'y confronter.

_« -Bravo. »_

Elle leva légèrement les yeux vers Voldemort qui se tenait devant elle, l'air amusé. Avait-il remarqué à quel point elle avait été absente le temps de son immense laïus ? Elle espérait intimement que non. D'un petit mouvement de tète, elle répondit avec justesse à ce dernier compliment tout droit sorti de la bouche du seigneur des ténèbres.

_« - Merci. »_

Le mot sembla plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'adossa au bureau de la pièce, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et toisant la jeune femme avec quelque chose d'étrange et qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à discerner. De l'amusement ? Pire, de la compassion ?! Un peu troublée par ce qu'elle devinait, elle décida pourtant de ne rien laisser paraitre, même s'il était toujours très compliqué pour elle de cacher ses sentiments à l'homme en face d'elle. Homme qui hocha doucement la tête.

_« - Veux-tu bien cesser d'être aussi anxieuse s'il te plait ? Je suis tout simplement fier de tes progrès et je suis fier de moi-même je suis réellement un bon enseignant en matière de potion et je pense que je serais tout aussi bon en matière de défense contre les forces du mal. En parlant de ça, t'ai-je déjà dit que le professeur Dumbledor, ce vieillard sénile, avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse jamais devenir professeur de défense contre… »_

Son monologue avait repris de plus belle, laissant June dans une incompréhension des plus totale. Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais été aussi bavard, du moins pas depuis qu'elle le connaissait et il sembla même à la jeune femme que dans les romans également, elle avait davantage eu affaire à un homme imbus de sa personne mais peu bavard, qu'à une sacrée pipelette. Enfin, dans tous les cas elle remarqua avec justesse qu'il ne manquait pas de se féliciter lui-même, ce qui devait bien, dans un sens, prouver qu'elle n'était pas non plus tombée sur un extra-terrestre.

Cependant, force était d'admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point : c'était un bon enseignant. Sévère et fermé à la discussion, certes, si bien qu'elle ne posait quasiment jamais de questions durant ces cours particuliers et qu'elle se contentait ensuite de plonger le nez dans des livres ou d'interroger Holly, mais un bon enseignant tout de même. Elle avait parfois remarqué cette étrange étincelle de passion dans son regard lorsqu'il parlait de l'histoire de la sorcellerie en Grande-Bretagne ou lorsqu'il évoquait Poudlard et ses mystères. Intimement, June demeurait persuadée qu'il aimait profondément tout cela et même s'il se gardait bien de le lui dire, elle savait qu'il était en quelque sorte amoureux de l'histoire de l'école dans laquelle il avait eu cours pendant tant d'années. Ce qu'elle pouvait concevoir tout compte fait, car depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses mésaventures, elle avait tôt fait de relire la saga des Harry Potter et avait même regardé certains films pour s'assurer de ne pas oublier la moindre petite information sur la sorcellerie. Il s'agissait là d'une aide précieuse qui lui permettait par exemple de retenir quelques petits sortilèges très pratiques -et qui lui valait ensuite beaucoup trop d'éloges de la part de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom. Et, si elle avait tenté une fois de montrer les films et faire lire les livres à ce dernier, il s'était toujours refusé à le faire, prétendant qu'il s'agissait là uniquement d'une propagande à l'instar de ce stupide et morveux d'Harry Potter. Depuis, elle n'avait plus fait la moindre tentative, de peur de subir la colère du sorcier.

_« - June, si tu pouvais au moins faire en sorte d'écouter ce que je te dis, je me vexerais moins je crois. »_

Elle cligna des yeux, perplexe. En face d'elle, Voldemort, toujours adossé à son bureau la fixait. Mais dans son regard, c'était de l'amusement qui régnait. Comme si le fait de l'observer avec quelque chose de divertissant à ses yeux. Ô, il devait bien y avoir quelques petites choses amusantes à ce sujet, mais toutefois, dans l'immédiat, elle comprenait de moins en moins ces réactions. Hésitante, elle avala sa salive. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher quelque chose au mage noir, depuis peu, elle avait découvert qu'il pratiquait la légilimancie avec brio.

_« - Je suis désolée. Je fais au mieux, mais mes problèmes de moldue se mélangent à mes problèmes d'apprentie sorcière et j'ai un peu de mal à faire la part des choses. »_

Mais ça, s'il le savait déjà, il ne devait guère s'en soucier au vu de son statut. Elle surprit pourtant une lueur étrange dans son regard qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amusement ou de la compassion. L'espace d'un instant, elle y discerna une colère sourde et violente, comme celle qu'elle avait aperçu, lorsque des mois plutôt, elle l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre. Et ce n'était en rien un regard qui la rassurait. Alors à nouveau, la jeune femme avala sa salive avec appréhension. Puis, le mage, comme si de rien était, se détourna d'elle pour enfiler une cape chaude par-dessus ses vêtements de sorcier.

_« - J'ai quelques courses à faire avant ce soir. Mais je veux que tu continues de travailler sur les potions. Surveille le chaudron de Felix Felicis que je t'avais montré l'autre jour et voit s'il est tant de le mettre en fiole. Et range un peu la réserve. »_

Inquiète à l'idée d'échouer, June hocha tout de même lentement la tête et décida de se rendre dans la réserve. La première fois qu'elle avait vu la potion, il lui avait semblé faire face à un chaudron d'or et avait eu l'étrange impression qu'elle allait plonger dedans. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce ou mijotaient plusieurs potions différentes, elle s'y dirigeait de bon cœur, heureuse de constater que bientôt, elle serait prête. Aujourd'hui encore, elle s'en approcha avec curiosité. Elle savait que la potion ne serait prête que lorsqu'à sa surface, des bulles se formeraient, ressemblant à des petits poissons dorés. C'est justement ce qu'elle vit, lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur du chaudron. Avec satisfaction elle décida de mettre le contenu de ce dernier dans plusieurs fioles qu'elle étiqueta méticuleusement. Puis, elle entreprit de nettoyer le chaudron.

Et alors qu'elle avait terminé, le parfum d'une glace qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout commença à flotter dans l'air. Un peu perdue elle s'approcha lentement du chaudron dont émanait cette odeur si étrange. A l'intérieur, c'était comme un mélange de chocolat blanc et de fruits rouges. Curieux mélange et pourtant tellement apaisant, elle fronça les sourcils. Comment diantre une potion pouvait-elle sentir un parfum qu'elle aimait tant ? Méfiante, elle le huma une seconde fois et il lui sembla percevoir, dans ce fumet, la douce odeur de la lessive de sa grand-mère mêlée à celle plus acre de la terre fraichement retournée. Horrifiée elle recula de quelques pas. Cette lessive, c'était quelque chose de spéciale qu'elle devait bien être de la seule à connaître et pour cause, sa grand-mère la faisait elle-même et, lorsqu'elle était décédée bien des années plus tôt, elle avait emporté le secret de sa fabrication avec elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas connaitre cette odeur.

_« - Holly ? _

_\- Oui maîtresse ?_

_\- Holly, qu'y-a-t-il dans ce chaudron ? »_

Comme elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle détourna son attention du chaudron pour regarder l'elle de maison qui se dandinait sur place. Elle fronça un sourcil interrogateur. Visiblement, si Holly ne répondait pas, c'était qu'il y avait un problème.

_« - Il t'a dit de ne pas en parler, pas vrai ? »_

En la voyant hocher doucement la tête, elle s'adoucit légèrement. Que pouvait donc cacher Celui- Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom ? L'évidence la frappa alors qu'elle cherchait sur les étagères autour d'elle le moindre petit indice.

_« - Amortentia. »_

Elle chuchota son nom comme s'il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'interdit. Et, en entendant geindre l'elfe de maison, elle devina qu'elle avait vu juste. _L'amortentia_ était un filtre d'amour puissant et si elle en sentait des effluves si familière c'était parce qu'il s'agissait des caractéristiques de la potion. Elle révélait un puissant parfum fait pour séduire ceux qui s'y intéressaient. Mais pourquoi diable fabriquait-il un filtre d'amour ? Il voulait séduire quelqu'un ? Ignorant les sombres dessins du mage, elle préféra se rendre à la réserve pour tout ranger. Il fallait qu'elle oublie sa découverte. C'était là un secret qu'elle se garderait bien de révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont elle se demandait pourtant quel doux parfum il pouvait bien percevoir en humant le chaudron.


	11. C'est la baguette qui choisi le sorcier

**Chapitre 10 – C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. **

L'heure d'après, le sorcier faisait de nouveau face à June, qui attendait avec une certaine anxiété qu'il ne lui explique pourquoi il lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans cet immense salon. Salon qui était d'ailleurs totalement vide, si ce n'était cette immense table à laquelle elle avait déjà soupé en sa compagnie et celle de ses parents, avant de découvrir qu'elle était potentiellement une sorcière. Il se tenait au bout de cette dernière, comme à son habitude, y trônant fièrement comme un roi qui s'apprête à prendre la parole face à sa cour. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et June, à moins que l'on ne compte la présence très discrète de Holly qui, dans un coin de la pièce, s'affairait à faire discrètement la poussière.

_« - J'ai un cadeau pour toi, June. »_

Elle frémit légèrement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de l'appeler par son prénom et cela lui procurait toujours ce drôle de frisson qui commençait à sa nuque pour se terminer au creux de ses reins. Elle était davantage inquiète du fait qu'il lui parle d'un cadeau, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'offrir le moindre cadeau à qui que ce soit. Alors, quand il lui fit signe d'approcher avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle s'exécuta presque par automatisme.

_« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options à t'offrir malheureusement, car j'ai dû me dépêcher avec l'arrivée des Malfoy, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois la première de mes fidèles à obtenir ceci. »_

Lentement et alors que la jeune femme butait sur le mot « fidèle », il dévoila deux longues boites noires. Des écrins sommes toute. Et comme June était loin d'être idiote, elle devina rapidement ce que ces écrins pouvaient bien renfermer. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine alors que ses mains commencèrent à devenir moite. Des baguettes.

_« C'est cela, des baguettes, June. J'ai eu du mal à les faire fabriquer par un moldu, et autant te dire qu'il n'était pas aisé de trouver un dragon et une licorne dans ce monde-ci, mais j'ai tout de même réussi à te dénicher des baguettes. Essaie-donc. »_

La jeune femme hésita un bref instant et chercha dans le regard de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom quelque chose qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'il plaisantait ou se jouait d'elle. Cependant, il affichait un air très sérieux. Alors, en avalant sa salive, elle fit glisser le premier écrin jusqu'à elle et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse. A l'intérieur il y avait effectivement un bout de bois, mais pas n'importe quel bout de bois. Alors, avec appréhension, elle attrapa doucement la baguette de sa main droite. Devait-elle faire comme dans les livres ? Agiter sa baguette et prendre le risque de casser la moitié de la pièce ?

_« - Un simple sort devrait suffire, tu en connais je me trompe ? »_

Elle hocha doucement la tête alors que sa main tenant l'objet magique se tournait lentement vers un chiffon près de l'elfe de main. Elle avait bien un sort en tête en effet.

_« - Wingardium Leviosa. »_

Mais au lieu de s'envoler dans les airs comme l'aurait fait Hermione Granger si elle avait été dans la pièce, le chiffon s'enflamma, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Holly qui s'empressa de l'éteindre en couinant. June sursauta sous la surprise et reposa rapidement la baguette sur la table avant de porter la main à sa bouche, sous les rires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_« - Oh mon dieu je suis désolée !.. »_

Le mage noir, rigola encore pendant un instant puis il se racla doucement la gorge avant de l'inviter à prendre l'autre baguette. Aurait-elle un peu plus de chance ? Elle ouvrit le second écrin d'une main tremblante et mal assurée. Et si elle mettait le feux à la pièce toute entière la prochaine fois ? Toujours avec hésitation elle s'empara donc de la deuxième baguette. Mais, à l'instant ou ses doigts effleurèrent le bois, elle se sentit comme happée. Quelque chose en elle s'éveilla avec joie et douceur alors qu'elle avait la curieuse impression de se sentir désormais totalement entière. Les yeux brillants elle lança un regard perturbé à Voldemort qui lui répondit avec amusement

_« - Il me semble que tu es à la convenance de cette baguette. »_

Il marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre

_« - J'aurais parié sur celle-ci. Bois de pin, souple, avec un crin de licorne, elle te correspond tout à fait. »_

June cligna des yeux. Il y avait véritablement une licorne dans sa baguette ? Ce qui voulait dire que le dragon se trouvait probablement dans celle qui avait mis le feux au chiffon de Holly.

_« - Essaie-la donc. »_

Invitée à le faire par le Seigneur des ténèbres, elle chercha donc dans sa tête un autre sort, peu ambitieux, à utiliser pour faire ses preuves. Puis, après un certain temps, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Holly qui l'observa avec une pointe d'appréhension.

_« - Accio balais. »_

La seconde d'après, le balais qui se trouvait à côté de l'elfe de maison atterrit dans sa main libre. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, June réalisa subitement qu'elle pratiquait la magie et que, visiblement, elle la pratiquait très bien. Abandonnant le balais à côté d'elle, elle fixa à nouveau le mage noir qui semblait triompher. Dans son regard, il y avait toujours cette drôle de lueur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter mais qui devait probablement être de la fierté.

_« - Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi douée que moi June, mais tu es très forte et promise à un grand avenir, c'est certain. Je suis incroyablement fier de toi et des efforts que tu fournis depuis le départ pour satisfaire mes attentes qui, je le reconnais, sont parfois assez hautes. Je n'aime pas complimenter car j'ai l'impression d'encourager la médiocrité, mais soit certaine June que mes compliments expriment tout à fait la gratitude et la fierté que j'éprouve en voyant à quel point tu te démènes pour tenter d'y arriver. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et pourtant soit certaine que tu même si tu ne parviendras jamais à m'égaler, tu es cependant une grande sorcière en devenir. Je veux d'ailleurs que tu saches que- … »_

Alors qu'il repartait dans un énième monologue comme il l'avait fait plus tôt en corrigeant son devoir sur les potions, les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent légèrement. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle percevait un compliment aussi sincère de sa part, mais plus largement parlant de la part de qui que ce soit. June agissait depuis toujours comme une véritable petite peste pour se protéger des autres et de leur regard parfois cruel. Car elle craignait depuis toujours de décevoir et manquait cruellement d'attention de la part de ses parents, trop occupés à étaler leur fortune pour se soucier davantage d'elle. Enfance triste qu'elle avait passé à tyranniser ses nourrices dans l'espoir qu'enfin on fasse attention à elle, elle était devenue une adolescente sauvage et agressive, qui avait laissé primer l'égoïsme sur la bienveillance pour pouvoir se protéger davantage. Elle était en somme devenue une peste parce qu'on ne lui avait pas permis d'être aussi douce qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

Elle soupira et cligna des yeux, tentant de faire disparaitre les larmes qui se formaient progressivement au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ne parlait plus et l'observait, le visage interdit. Comprenant qu'il s'était sans doute immiscé dans son esprit comme il le faisait régulièrement, elle se redressa et essaya de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Et, même si l'affaire était plus que complexe, elle eut au moins pour bénéfice de ramener le sorcier à la réalité. Il la toisa, toujours totalement insondable, pendant un très long moment, avant de finalement reprendre la parole

_« - Je te sentais distraite depuis ce matin. Je croyais en être la cause mais je réalise désormais que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas._

_\- Je suis désolée, ça n'arrivera plus._

_\- Sois tranquille. Je sais ce que cela fait d'être orphelin. »_

June tenta de retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout instant alors qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main maladroit la larme qui commença à dévaler sa joue. Elle secoua la tête, brièvement.

_« - Non. Je ne peux pas une seconde accepter que vous nous compariez. Votre histoire est tragique, la mienne plus douce, j'ai eu une belle enfance, j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en plaindre. »_

Pour tout réponse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva, lentement, et s'approcha d'elle, le visage toujours aussi fermé. D'une main, il lui attrapa le menton et June se tendit immédiatement. Il ne l'avait jamais touché de la sorte et elle ne craignait de subir sa colère. Il planta simplement son regard bleu dans le sien.

_« - Mon pire ennemi m'a appris que les gens comme nous obtenaient tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient, sauf le plus important. L'amour. Je ne crains pas de dire que c'est ce qu'il me manque et que je ne partirai pas en guerre avant de l'obtenir. C'est ainsi que je pourrais l'emporter, c'est certain. »_

June avala sa salive avec appréhension, incapable de détourner son regard du sien.

_« - Tu vas devenir ma première mangemort June. Et nous constitueront ensuite une famille. Et je deviendrai tout puissant. »_

De nouveau June avala sa salive. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé le moins du monde de devenir une mangemort. En réalité, si le côté obscure lui paraissait parfois divertissant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne partageait pas les idéaux de ces sombres sorciers. Mais en même temps… En même temps Voldemort lui proposait là la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Une famille. C'était, au fond, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours tant convoité chez les autres. Alors bien sûr, elle ne fêterait jamais son anniversaire avec cette famille-là. Bien sûr il n'y aurait pas de cadeaux sous le sapin à Noël. Mais que cela devait être reposant de pouvoir compter sur le soutien d'autre personnes. Que cela devait être doux que de pouvoir, pendant un léger instant, de caresser l'idée que d'autres puisse se tenir à se côté sans jamais tenter de juger ses propos et ses actes.

Doucement, June avala sa salive. Elle était d'accord. Cette famille elle la voulait plus que tout. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dû le comprendre car il abandonna son menton pour attraper la main dans laquelle elle tenait toujours sa baguette. Il la lui enleva pour la déposer dans son écrin, puis, tournant son poignet, il y apposa sa propre baguette. Elle ne chercha pas à regarder, encore trop captivé par les yeux bleus du mage noir pour oser bouger ne serait-ce que d'un infime millimètre. Une brève douleur plus tard, son avant-bras était orné d'un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'un crâne. Il s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de son bras en sommes.

_« - Je te le promet, June, tu seras comblée ici. »_

L'intéressée cligna des yeux, le cœur battant. Ca sonnait comme une véritable promesse et non comme un mensonge. Il faisait preuve de bien trop de douceur à son égard mais elle s'en accommodait, ne souhaitant que la vérité. Et cette vérité, il lui accordait comme une promesse sacrée.

Ce fut le bruit sourd du heurtoir à l'entrée qui la réveilla. Voldemort sourit avec amusement alors qu'elle se redressait. Les Malefoy venaient d'arriver et visiblement, il n'était plus l'heures des confidences et des promesses, mais plutôt des mangemorts et de leur suprématie.

_« - Allons accueillir ton "oncle" et ta "tante". »_

Si sa voix était plus sèche, plus habituelle, elle savait pourtant, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il serait honnête avec elle. June se sentait invincible désormais, car elle avait une famille.

* * *

Oh mon dieu ! L'histoire de June prend forme alors qu'elle devient sorcière ! Un sacré périple l'attend !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur votre passage pour me faire part de vos impressions et de vos attentes pour la suite ! :3


	12. La conséquence

**Chapitre 11 – La conséquence. **

Les Malefoy avaient repris les pleins droits dans leurs manoirs depuis quelques jours. Si June n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de les croiser depuis leur arrivée, elle avait tout de même eu la politesse de se présenter à eux et de les remercier. Ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose pour toute réponse. Narcissa Malefoy l'avait observée comme si elle était un monstre et Lucius Malefoy n'avait même pas semblé l'écouter. Depuis lors, June se faisait la plus discrète possible en leur présence, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'elle doutait de plus en plus du fait qu'ils puissent, tous ensemble, former un jour une famille soudée face au reste du monde. Voldemort avait menti, sans le savoir. Si bien que depuis quelques jours, une colère sourde naissait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Une colère qu'elle savait bien enfantine et égoïste toutefois, et pourtant, même en tentant de se raisonner, elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir mieux.

_« - Ou vas-tu a une heure pareille ? »_

Elle se retourna en sursautant. En haut de l'escalier qu'elle venait de descendre à une vitesse folle, sa mère -du moins sa mère moldue- encore en tenue de nuit, l'observait avec colère. Il devait bien être sept heures du matin et elle devait se rendre au manoir des Malefoy pour apprendre à transplanter avec Holly avant d'accueillir les Goyle et un certain Fenrir qui devaient arriver dans la matinée. En temps ordinaire, sa mère ne se serait jamais inquiétée de savoir ou elle allait, elle s'en moquait éperdument, au même titre que son père. Mais depuis quelques jours, une tension s'était installée au sein du trio et June ne se sentait absolument plus à l'aise avec ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais été, certes, très proche d'eux, mais il semblait désormais évident qu'aujourd'hui, la situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Prenant sur elle, June décida une nouvelle fois d'éviter le conflit

_« - Je vais chez le voisin. »_

En soit, ce n'était pas faux, mais cette réponse n'eut pas l'air de satisfaire sa mère qui fronça les sourcils et commença à descendre les marches pour lui faire face.

_« - Tu vas tout le temps chez le voisin, sans jamais nous dire ce que tu y fais. Je ne l'aime pas ce voisin, il a l'air gentil mais je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose. Il te vend de la drogue ?_

_\- Mais n'importe quoi, soupira June en levant les yeux au ciel._

_\- Ne dis pas que c'est n'importe quoi. Je ne l'aime pas. Physiquement, il est effrayant, il s'habille comme un marginal et des gens aussi étranges sont venu habiter chez lui. Je le sais, je l'ai vu en passant devant l'autre jour… »_

Elle marqua une pause lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à la hauteur de sa fille et fronça les sourcils.

_« - T'as pas mieux à faire June ? Comme finir tes études ? Ou te trouver enfin un travail pour arrêter de dépendre de nous en permanence ?_

_\- Je bosse chez le voisin je te signale,_ rétorqua l'intéressée alors qu'une colère sourde montait peu à peu en elle.

_\- Et où es ton contrat ? Ton salaire peut-être ? Bien sûr comme toujours tu as réponse à tout, parce que tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde. Tu as interdiction de retourner chez ce sale type. Interdiction de sortir de cette maison tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé un vrai travail. »_

Elle insista vivement sur le terme ''_vrai_'' alors que l'esprit de June s'échauffait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être traitée de la sorte. Elle avait vingt-deux ans après tout ! Cette fois-ci pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait laisser faire. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'elle cautionnait les reproches et supportaient les titillements désagréables de ses parents, il était hors de question qu'elle ne les laisse poursuivre sans rien dire. Avec colère, elle répondit ;

_« - T'as pas le droit de faire ça !_

_\- Bien sûr que si,_ s'exclama l'autre. _Je suis ta mère je te signale._

_\- On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. »_

Son ton sec et agressif, ainsi que ses propos, eurent un semblant d'impact sur la femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui perdit son sourire moqueur pour arborer une grimace de mécontentement. Elle ne semblait pas surprise par les propos de June et bien loin de nier ce fait, elle sembla affirmer ce que sa fille venait de dire.

_« - Tout à fait. Et avec le recul, je me dis que nous aurions dû te laisser dans ton orphelinat miteux et prendre un chien. Ça nous aurait coûté bien moins d'argent. »_

Heurtée par de tels propos, June sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir, elle resta muette et fit volte-face, s'éloignant de celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme étant sa réelle mère.

_« -Si tu quittes cette maison, ne compte même pas pouvoir revenir un jour. »_

Le ton était froid, distant, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une inconnue qui lui lançait un avertissement. June avala sa salive et, prise d'un courage surhumain, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et se rua à l'extérieur. Ainsi donc elle n'avait plus de parents, plus de toits ni même d'endroit ou se réfugiée. Elle était devenue orpheline, ou plutôt était-elle redevenue ce qu'elle avait jadis été, sans même s'en souvenir. Son cœur dans sa poitrine n'avait jamais été tant malmené et il lui semblait qu'on venait de le lui arracher pour le piétiner avec rudesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse subitement devenir si sec, si hargneux avec quelqu'un d'autre au point de ne plus le considérer comme étant de sa famille. Elle se sentait également très lourde, comme si toute la peine du monde était venu, d'un seul coup, se charger sur ses frêles épaules. Accablée par l'horreur de la situation, elle avançait sans même savoir ou elle se rendait. Errant comme une âme en peine, elle marchait sur la route, sans se soucier du potentiel danger qui la guettait. Et tandis qu'elle progressait lentement, elle songeait qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais été aimée par ceux qui un jour avait décidé, par bonté ou dépit, de la ramener chez elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis lors n'était peut-être que fictif. Peut-être avait-elle cru être aimée ? Ou le sentait-elle depuis toujours au plus profond d'elle ?

Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au fameux manoir des Malefoy ou elle était censée se rendre avant que la tragédie n'arrive. Elle ne le réalisa que lorsque, finalement, son corps se présenta face à l'immense porte. Ses yeux, baignés de larmes, se levèrent pour affronter la tête de serpent qui faisait office de heurtoir. Le bras lourd et la main engourdie, elle s'en saisi pour frapper, deux fois. Et si son cœur se serrait davantage à l'idée qu'ici aussi, on ne veuille plus d'elle, son corps refusa de se laisser aller à pleurer. Alors, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage ferme et sévère de Narcissa Malefoy, elle l'affronta, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de son être s'était cassé. Elle se sentait abimée. Et lorsque finalement, la seconde d'après, le visage de Narcissa changea pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude, June songea qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une mère qui s'inquiète de la sorte pour elle. A cette pensée, son esprit et son corps lâchèrent prise et, éclatant en sanglot, elle se laissa aller contre le buste de l'épouse Malefoy.

Elle aurait pu être repoussée que cela ne l'aurait guère étonnée. Mais contre toute attente, les bras de la femme vinrent entourer son corps et June pu se laisser aller à ses premières larmes. Les premières depuis une éternité lui sembla-t-il. Bruyamment, elle commença à pleurer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots, ses reniflements ou ses gémissements rauques et douloureux car elle souffrait et, cette souffrance, elle était incapable de la traduire autrement. De plus, cette main chaude qui caressait son dos, comme pour la soulager, n'arrangeait en rien la situation, au contraire. Ses pleurs redoublèrent alors qu'elle avait l'impression, pour la première fois encore, que quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de la douleurs qu'elle pouvait ressentir au plus profond d'elle.

June pleurait encore lorsque finalement, Narcissa défit leur étreinte pour l'attraper par la taille et la guider à l'étage. La jeune femme avait si mal qu'elle dû reposer son poids sur le corps de l'épouse. Elle avait tant de peine également qu'elle ne porta pas la moindre attention à la douce Holly qui les suivait avec anxiété. Elle ne remarqua même pas Lucius Malefoy qui avait quitté le salon pour l'observer avec un vif intérêt et elle ne croisa pas non plus le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, au sommet des marches, la regardait. La seule chose qui semblait encore être à même de fonctionner convenablement en elle, c'était cette tristesse qui débordait de part et d'autre.

Narcissa l'installa dans une chambre sans un mot et resta à ses côtés un long moment. June pleurait toujours lorsqu'elle dû s'absenter. Elle pleurait toujours lorsque Holly lui déposa un plateau repas le midi et lorsqu'elle vint le rechercher aux alentours de seize heures. Elle pleurait encore lorsque Narcissa vint la revoir, tard dans le soir et elle pleurait également lorsque Lucius s'arrêta un instant devant sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Voilà vingt-deux années qu'elle avait besoin de pleurer, comme un long deuil que l'on porte sans fin.

* * *

Et voici un autre chapitre de terminé ! Pardon pour la loooongue absence, j'ai dû déménager et avec mes épreuves de master qui arrivaient, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire dernièrement !

J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis !


	13. Le bras droit

**Chapitre 12 – Le bras droit. **

Voilà une semaine que June était enfermée dans sa chambre, cloitrée sous ses couettes, dans le noir le plus total. Elle n'avait pas mangé, pas bu, et ne s'était plus levé depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle refusait de voir qui que ce soit et ne parlait plus. Parfois, il lui semblait même que son cœur, qu'elle sentait battre dans sa poitrine, ralentissait peu à peu comme s'il était incapable de continuer sa tâche. Après les larmes, qu'elle avait tenté de contrôler tant bien que mal, elle s'était endormie en nourrissant l'espoir qu'ensuite, sa peine serait bien moins grande. Mais à son réveil, la sensation au fond d'elle s'était peu à peu démultipliée jusqu'à ce que subitement, elle ne souhaite plus qu'une chose ; la mort.

June n'avait jamais considéré le suicide comme quelque chose d'enviable, ni même d'appréciable. Elle avait toujours eu un avis ferme et assez négatif sur le sujet, affirmant que le suicide était quelque chose de lâche et de trop simple pour des personnes qui refusaient d'affronter la réalité et leurs problèmes. Désormais, avec du recul, elle prenait pleinement conscience de la bêtise de ses propos. Se donner la mort, lorsque tout semblait fade, n'avait rien de lâche, c'était simplement une manière de s'apaiser et d'obtenir enfin un but. Elle s'était demandé si elle ferait de la peine à des gens en mourant, mais il lui semblait évident que non. Alors, elle avait songé à la meilleure manière de partir, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas le cran, pas le courage nécessaire pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Depuis lors, elle se laissait dépérir à petit feu dans l'espoir que la mort ne vienne à elle.

La porte s'ouvrit un bref instant, laissant la lumière percer la noirceur de la pièce. Une silhouette se profila et elle devina la présence d'une autre personne. Intimement, elle se mit à souhaiter que son heure ait enfin sonné, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à supporter la moindre douleur, mais, elle dû se rendre très vite à l'évidence que c'était simplement un être humain qui se trouvait debout dans son dos, à attendre patiemment qu'elle ne daigne bouger. Sauf qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Elle n'en avait absolument pas envie.

_« - Cela suffit June, je ne supporterai pas de te voir dans cet état une minute de plus. Il me peine de te voir ainsi et de savoir que tu souhaites juste te laisser mourir de chagrin. »_

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu même en étant sourde tellement elle lui avait manqué dernièrement. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en pleurant au manoir, une semaine plus tôt, jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait cherché à se manifester. Il avait certes envoyé Holly lui apporter des plateaux repas et s'enquérir de son état pendant quelques temps, mais même cette dernière n'avait plus eu le courage de lui rapporter la situation. June, dont une partie seulement de son cerveau semblait vouloir se mettre en marche était légèrement étonnée qu'il ne daigne venir lui rendre une petite visite, pire encore, qu'il éprouve de la peine pour elle. Mais elle se rassura bien vite, il n'avait jamais éprouvé de la peine pour qui que ce soit, avec son cœur de pierre et il était tout à fait évident qu'il avait simplement la crainte qu'elle ne meure et que son cadavre n'empeste toute la demeure. Après tout, c'était probablement la seule chose qui poussait les habitants du manoirs à oser, parfois, passer la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle retint le soupir las qui menaça de s'échapper de ses lèvres et elle se contenta de rester immobile à attendre que la personne, dans son dos, ne s'en aille comme l'avaient fait toutes les autres personnes avant elle.

Sauf que l'autre ne s'en alla pas. Il resta immobile -selon elle- pendant un long moment avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle sentait son regard dans sa nuque. Probablement essayait-il de sonder son esprit. Mais elle doutait qu'il n'y trouve quoi que ce soit car elle-même ne parvenait plus à y trouver le moindre réconfort.

_« - June. Tu m'avais promis que tu m'aiderais à trouver mes mangemorts et au final tu ne fais rien, tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien… »_

Allons donc. Elle le savait déjà, qu'elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien. Il n'était pas dans l'obligation de le lui rappeler comme si cela aurait le moindre effet sur elle. June se renfrogna, à nouveau blessée, et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se cachant davantage sous les draps sombres qui étaient, depuis quelques temps désormais, son seul refuge. S'il était en colère contre elle, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle n'avait plus envie de subir toutes ces choses atroces que tout le monde lui reprochait sans arrêt. Et puis, dans un sens, elle avait vécu pire qu'un « tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien », alors sa colère, qu'il se la garde pour lui plutôt que de la lui balancer en pleine face.

_« - Je vais finir par te sortir de ce lit et te trainer dehors June, pour te ridiculiser devant tout le monde. »_

Des menaces maintenant. Il ne savait donc plus comment agir pour tenter de la secouer, tout simplement. Sauf qu'il aurait beau essayer une centaine de fois et d'une centaine de façon différentes, June se refusait de bouger. Elle resterait dans son lit jusqu'à sa mort, elle se l'était promis. Et tant pis si elle agissait comme une enfant triste que l'on peine à réconforter. Plus rien n'avait d'attrait à ses yeux.

Finalement, elle perçu des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait seule, hantée par ses vieux démons. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes, faiblement, mais seule la noirceur de la pièce lui répondit et, comme elle craignait de ne voir apparaitre des images désagréables dans son esprit, elle se hâta de les refermer à nouveau. Elle avait sommeil et voulait dormir, dormir sans jamais plus se réveiller, de sorte à être enfin en paix. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et, quelqu'un alluma une bougie dans son dos. Comme elle était déjà entièrement recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ne put même pas réagir -même s'il aurait été évident qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit en guise de protestation tant elle était faible. La jeune femme brune sentit une présence faire le tour du lit et venir s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Puis lentement, on lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. C'était un geste empreint de tellement de douceur et de tendresse qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. Mais elle était trop las et il lui semblait avoir déjà suffisamment pleuré pour toute une vie. Elle crut percevoir un soupir inquiet, mais elle fut persuadée que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

_« - Lève-toi June s'il te plait. Lève-toi. »_

Cette voix la fit frémir alors qu'elle ouvrait un œil sous la surprise. C'était Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui venait de parler, la suppliant, avec une tristesse et une peine qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, de se lever. A nouveau on lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et une main douce vint caresser l'endroit. Elle ne put retenir un énième frisson. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, elle en était quasiment certaine, mais elle ne pouvait concevoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit aussi doux avec elle. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas, car il était l'essence même de la rudesse, de la colère et de l'absence d'affection.

Et pourtant il venait d'agir avec douceur. Il lui avait parlé avec bienveillance après avoir essayé par bien des moyens de lui faire entendre raison. Et quelque chose en elle, dans son cœur qui était déchiré, s'anima légèrement, pendant un court instant. Elle ignorait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, mais, cette petite étincelle, c'était la chose dont elle avait besoin pour avancer, elle le sentait. Lentement, elle déplia ses jambes dans le lit. Elle ignora la douleur de ses muscles se contractant sous l'effort et dans la même lenteur, elle laissa ses mains faire glisser les draps sur son visage. Alors, June aperçu les yeux bleus du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Il avait les traits tirés et elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu exprimer la moindre chose, si ce n'était une sorte de moquerie dont il l'affublait régulièrement. Alors, de constater qu'il était capable d'exprimer quelque chose, de savoir qu'il avait laissé de côté son impassibilité et sa neutralité sans limite, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait une once d'importance pour lui. Mais elle se refusa à bouger davantage, car si elle faisait l'effort de lui faire face, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aller plus loin. Avalant sa salive, elle se contenta de le regarder, découvrant pour la première fois des traits qu'elle avait pourtant l'impression de connaitre depuis toujours.

Il dû s'en rendre compte ou réaliser qu'elle était dans une situation délicate car bien lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et tout aussi lentement, il glissa ses mains sous les bras de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, jamais il n'avait fait preuve de tant d'attention à son sujet. Dans un mouvement de crainte à l'idée qu'il ne s'agisse pas vraiment de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, elle s'agita, tentant de le repousser pour s'en protéger. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne se fâcha pas et poursuivit pour l'aider à se redresser. Une fois qu'elle fut assise et alors qu'elle voulait prendre la parole pour tirer la situation au clair, elle réalisa qu'elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer le moindre son. Il ne dû pas s'en rendre compte, car lentement, il repoussa les couvertures pour dévoiler ses jambes nues. L'absence de chaleur lui arracha un frisson et elle grimaça légèrement, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour tenter de se réchauffer.

_« - Tu es tellement maigre…»_

La voix était caverneuse, comme sortie d'outre-tombe. Elle fixa pendant l'espace d'une seconde le regard froid et sombre du mage noir. Lui ne la regardait pas, ses yeux s'étaient arrêté sur son t-shirt, beaucoup trop large et qui laissait pourtant deviner ses cotes devenues saillantes. C'était un triste constat, mais c'était bien réel, oui, elle avait perdu du poids en arrêtant de se nourrir, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Il lui prit la main et lentement, il la guida hors du lit. Ses premiers pas -depuis bien longtemps- étaient tremblants et mal-assurés. Il lui semblait qu'elle était incapable d'avancer et pourtant elle suivit le Lord. Face à lui, June devait avoir bien piètre allure. A peine quelques enjambées plus loin, ses jambes, incapable de la supporter davantage la lâchèrent brusquement. Elle s'écroula tout bonnement, lançant un regard désolé au sorcier, qui sembla se renfrogner bien plus qu'auparavant. Honteuse elle baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ? Elle s'était laissé convaincre toute seule de mourir de tristesse et maintenant qu'elle se confortait dans cette idée saugrenue, le grand Voldemort en personne tentait de la tirer hors du lit. C'était tout bonnement risible et il aurait fallut se trouver dans une mauvaise fiction, écrite par une jeunette en manque de romance pour qu'une telle scène puisse se produire.

_« - Je me sens coupable. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger d'eux. J'aurais dû deviner qu'ils agiraient de la sorte et j'aurais dû t'en préserver… »_

A nouveau les propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres étonnèrent la jeune femme brune qui leva un sourcil interrogateur, avant de croiser à nouveau le regard du mage noir. C'était étrange, tellement étrange, mais il semblait réellement triste, comme si toute cette situation avait un impact significatif sur lui. Et elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi. N'aurait-il pas pu la laisser mourir ? C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait souhaité tant de fois ! Il le lui avait suffisamment fait comprendre pour qu'elle le réalise après tout. Elle l'observa alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher un grand tissus sombre dans l'armoire devant elle. Elle continuait de le regarder lorsqu'il l'aida à retirer son t-shirt et lorsqu'ensuite il l'affubla de cette robe de sorcier. Il ne chercha pas le moins du monde à faire le moindre geste déplacé. Il ne lui lança pas même un regard lubrique, mais elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi, puisqu'elle devait avoir l'air absolument repoussante. Elle le laissa ensuite lui enfiler une paire de chaussettes hautes et des souliers qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie mais qui lui allaient pourtant très bien. Puis finalement, elle avait toujours les yeux posés sur lui lorsqu'il la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

_« - Je t'ai promis une famille, et cette famille, elle est en bas, à t'attendre. Viens avec moi s'il te plait. »_

June se sentait incapable de se lever, et pourtant, face au rappel cuisant de cette promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne pu qu'accepter. Elle hocha la tête, sans même chercher à se demander comment elle pourrait descendre les escaliers et se rendre dans le salon. Ce n'est que lorsque le Lord la releva, l'attrapant fermement par la taille, qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur du problème. Avalant de nouveau sa salive, elle se laissa pourtant guider comme une infirme, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop se reposer sur le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

L'escalier fut une épreuve pour June qui se sentait plus que coupable d'imposer un tel traitement à son hôte. Il ne fit pourtant pas la moindre remarque, se contentant de l'aider silencieusement à descendre les marches.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un salon rempli. La pièce qui lui avait autrefois semblé immense était subitement devenue beaucoup plus petite. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et la jeune femme en profita pour souffler un peu. Elle se doutait que finalement, Voldemort avait réussi à rassembler tous ces fidèles comme il l'avait tant espéré et voir une telle réussite lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur. Lui au moins était parvenu à son but et il pourrait s'en vanter. June pour sa part n'avait jamais été d'une grande aide…

_« - Mon dieu… »_

Elle ignorait qui avait parlé, mais il était évident que ces propos lui étaient adressés. Ils lui faisaient tous face comme s'ils avaient affaire à une revenante et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Narcissa dans le fond de la pièce, elle réalisa subitement qu'elle devait avoir une bien piètre allure. Coincée dans une robe trop large pour elle, les yeux bouffis et les pupilles dilatées, le teint livide par le manque de soleil et des kilos en moins, elle devait avoir l'air d'un monstre. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Elle devait faire tellement mauvaise impression aux mangemorts présents dans la pièce qu'elle s'en senti mal à l'aise.

_« - June est mon bras droit. Mon sang est son sang. Mon corps est son corps. Si on la blesse, on me blesse. »_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait parlé d'une voix forte et claire, qui ne prêtait à aucune discussion. Il n'y eut d'ailleurs pas la moindre remarque parmi l'assemblée. Seule June lâcha un léger couinement tant elle souffrait. Son cœur était pourtant en train de s'emballer sous les propos du sorcier. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Était-il devenu fou subitement ? Ou cela n'était qu'une gigantesque machination visant à lui faire du mal à elle ? Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre et, du coin de l'œil, elle tenta de sonder le visage du Lord. Elle n'y vit rien de plus que cette attitude fermée qu'il adoptait en permanence. Bien loin de la douceur avec laquelle il avait agit quelques minutes auparavant. Il se remit cependant à marcher et June fut contrainte de le suivre en réprimant la grimace d'épuisement qui se formait au coin de ses lèvres. Par chance cependant, il l'aida à s'installer dans un des fauteuils du salon, juste devant la cheminée. Elle l'en remercia mentalement alors que la chaleur du foyer la réchauffait doucement. Pendant un court instant, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la quiétude de ce moment avant de les rouvrir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas repris la parole et la fixait avec interrogation

_« - Que souhaite-tu que nous leur fassions ? »_

Il parlait bien évidemment de ceux qui avaient été ses parents pendant vingt deux ans. Rien qu'en y songeant, elle sentit son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer. Et en même temps, elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à Narcissa qui restait de marbre, puis jusqu'à Lucius, juste à côté. Il y avait dans son regard à lui quelque chose proche de la haine. Mais visiblement, ça ne lui était pas destiné. Son regard continua de vagabonder sur les silhouettes des autres mangemorts et à chaque fois, c'était ce même masque neutre ou cette colère sourde qui les habitaient. Elle réalisa alors qu'ils étaient en colère contre eux, ces soi-disant parents, et non contre elle ou contre les propos du mage noir. Elle déglutit doucement et finalement, elle reporta toute son attention sur ce dernier, qui attendait, simplement. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça…

_« - Je ne sais pas trop, _répondit-elle doucement._ »_

Il lui sembla que sa gorge se déchirait quand elle prit la parole et elle toussota quelques secondes.

_« - Repense à toutes les fois où ils t'ont présentés à leurs amis quand tu étais une enfant June,_ commença le Lord. _Repense à ses moments où tu avais plus l'impression d'être un petit animal de compagnie que leur fille. Repense aux nourrices qui s'occupaient de toi parce que cette femme ivre en était incapable. Repense à ce qu'elle t'a dit. Ils auraient préféré un chien. Repense à la douleur que ça t'a causé. A la peine que tu as eu de te rendre subitement compte que tu ne comptais pas pour eux et que tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une passade. Un hobbie. Un divertissement. »_

Le cœur de June se serra à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle ignorait comment il savait tout cela -bien qu'il semble évident qu'il avait plus d'une fois fait un tour dans son esprit pour savoir tant de choses. Puis finalement, elle hocha doucement la tête alors qu'une colère enfoui au plus profond d'elle émergeait. Elle dû reconnaitre que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était très doué pour réussir à remuer ses sentiments et en faire ressortir les plus sombres.

_« - Pense à la manière dont ils ont piétiné tout ça June. Pense à quel point leur comportement mérite une correction. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point nous sommes en colères pour toi, pour toute cette souffrance. »_

L'étaient-ils vraiment ou étaient-ils simplement en colère contre la Terre entière ? Probablement un peu des deux. Il semblait évident que ces nouvellement mangemorts avaient soifs de massacre. Et elle, elle était capable de répondre à leurs pulsions. Voilà donc la raison de tout cela. Ils se servaient d'elle pour assouvir leurs pulsions sadiques. Le Lord du comprendre son raisonnement car il vint s'agenouiller devant elle, attrapant ses mains qu'elle avait sagement posé sur ses genoux et les tenant fermement.

_« - Tu te trompes June. Tu n'as que la propagande de Potter pour te nourrir. Laisse-nous te montrer l'évidente vérité qui a été trop longtemps masquée. Laisse-nous te convaincre. »_

Elle hésita. Voldemort avait toujours été tellement doué pour manipuler les esprits et elle se demandait si ce n'était pas justement ce qu'il était en train de faire avec elle.

_« - Laisse-nous protéger notre famille. »_

Elle céda. Lentement elle se pencha en avant et, avec une voix pleine de haine et dont elle ne connaissait pas la fermeté, elle lui répondit

_« Fais leur plus de mal qui nul n'a jamais subi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, je veux qu'ils souffrent. Plus que les Londubat. Plus que Sirius Black. Plus que les Potter encore. Mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils meurent. Ne les tue pas. Hors de questions. »_

Des ricanements satisfait se firent entendre et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'inclina théâtralement, comme pour approuver sa décision. Personne ne sembla remarquer cette nouvelle et étrange proximité qui était née entre les deux sorciers, mais June nota qu'elle venait là d'être plus familière qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne et subitement, tous disparurent dans des volutes de fumées sombres alors que des rires déchainés se propageaient dans tout le manoir.

Alors, June se retrouva seule, à contempler les flammes qui léchaient les buches dans la cheminée.

Elle était finalement devenue le monstre de ses cauchemars.

Et elle aimait ça.

* * *

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se produire ?! Vous vous y attendiez, à ce brusque revirement de situation ? A votre avis, le mage noir est-il vraiment attentionné ou cherche-t-il simplement une raison gratuite de faire du mal à des moldus ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis et de vos hypothèses pour la suite !

A très vite !


	14. Prend

**Chapitre 13 – Prend. **

June s'était demandé pendant un temps ce que les mangemorts avaient bien pu faire subir à ceux qui l'avait élevée si tant est qu'on est pu appeler ça une éducation. Le jour où elle avait finalement choisi de passer de l'autre côté pour devenir le monstre qu'elle avait toujours craint de devenir, ils n'étaient pas rentrés avant la fin de la soirée, alors que la pleine lune s'annonçait dangereusement. Et a ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas attendu qu'ils rentrent pour retourner dans sa chambre -avec l'aide d'Holly. Les jours suivant, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas réellement croiser le route de façon à ne pas leur faire face. Car June avait beaucoup de mal à concevoir une fois de plus le fait qu'elle ait pu autoriser à des sorciers de torturer ses parents. Si toutefois elle pouvait encore les considérer comme ses parents.

Elle se leva pourtant un samedi matin avec le sentiment qu'elle devait se montrer publiquement si elle ne voulait pas à nouveau attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur elle. Alors la jeune femme se prépara lentement, enfilant une robe de sorcier comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques temps, puis attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval plutôt haute. Bien sûr, elle n'oublia pas de prendre sa baguette qu'elle emportait partout avec elle depuis que le mage noire le lui avait offerte.

Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement, presque plus légère, comme si elle était parvenue à mettre de côté le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait. Dans le hall, elle percevait déjà des rires dans le salon, elle décida donc de se joindre au petit groupe.

_« - Elle couinait comme une truie qu'on égorge, je vous jure, c'était à mourir de rire. »_

Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait au milieu de la grande pièce, devant un petit groupe de mangemorts attablés. Les jambes fléchies, le dos vouté, elle semblait imiter une femme en train de supplier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à June pour saisir que Bellatrix était en train de parler de ses parents et très probablement de sa mère. Son entrée, bien que discrète, n'échappa pourtant pas à Lucius Malefoy qui souriait mais sembla se raviser en croisant son regard. Très vite, d'autres tournèrent la tête. Finalement June croisa le regard de la sorcière. Cette dernière se redressa brusquement, visiblement gênée d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac.

_« - June, je… »_

Mais pour toute réponse, l'intéressée préféra rester de marbre. Hors de question de paraitre faible, surtout devant autant de mangemort. Après tout, elle avait été nommée comme étant le bras droit de Voldemort et même si l'annonce lui paraissait totalement improbable, elle se devait de garder la phase publiquement. Elle haussa les épaules et décida d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Holly était passée par-là car elle avait devant elle un chocolat chaud fumant et des petites viennoiseries à la française -l'un de ses nombreux pêché mignons. Lucius en face d'elle, décida de crever l'abcès

_« - Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?_

_\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre je meurs de faim,_ annonça June en soupirant face à ce constat. »

Il eut un sourire doux, étrangement. June eut la curieuse impression qu'il tentait là d'être un peu paternaliste avec elle, mais elle ne fit pas la moindre remarque pour le moment. S'il s'avérait qu'il tentait d'être trop proche d'elle, alors elle aviserait en fonction. Attrapant sa tasse, elle entreprit de boire un peu de son chocolat chaud.

_« - Narcissa et moi souhaitions t'offrir un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

_\- Vous avez encore le temps vous savez. Et puis ne vous embêtez pas avec ça, vraiment. _

_\- Permet-nous d'insister. Nous l'avons déjà acheté. »_

Elle était gênée mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sorcier avait glissé un paquet sur la table, juste devant elle. Un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que tous soient spectateurs de cette drôle de scène, June avala sa salive avec appréhension. Elle se saisit du fameux cadeau et le déballa rapidement. A l'intérieur, un tissus d'un bleu royal, aussi doux que du velours. Elle tira dessus pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une cape d'extérieur et d'une robe dans les mêmes tons bleutés.

_« - Je… Merci. Sincèrement. Il ne fallait pas, vous savez._

_\- Toute bonne sorcière à une robe et une cape digne de ce nom_, argumenta finalement Narcissa pour achever de convaincre la jeune femme. »

June ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Ce soudain regain d'attention pour sa personne la rendait pataude. Elle avait l'habitude d'être le centre du monde car elle voulait attirer l'attention sur elle depuis toute petite, mais aujourd'hui, c'était très différent. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne et qu'elle souhaitait simplement ne pas se faire trop remarquer. Elle leva les yeux un court instant pour remarquer le regard soucieux de Narcissa. Comme elle ne voulait pas que cette conversation s'éternise, elle décida d'y couper court

_« -Merci encore. »_

June plongea ensuite le nez dans sa tasse et se renferma un peu sur elle-même. Les conversations reprirent autour d'elle mais elle n'y prêta plus la moindre attention étrangement, elle préférait rester discrète pour le moment. La jeune femme acheva donc son petit-déjeuner dans le silence absolu et laissa Holly la débarrasser, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Bellatrix Lestrange parler de leur prochaine expédition qu'elle attendait avec hâte.

C'est peu de temps après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit irruption dans la grande salle. Avec l'air théâtral qu'il adoptait régulièrement, il traversa la pièce et alla s'installer en bout de table, juste à côté de June. Il croisa les mains devant son visage, et avec un regard fermé, il ironisa

_« -Eh bien, que faites-vous encore attablé alors que nous avons beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ? »_

Presqu'immédiatement, les restes du festin sur la table disparurent, remplacés par des tonnes de parchemins, de plumes et de dossiers en tous genre. June pinça les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à la moindre réunion de mangemorts et ne savait pas ou se mettre. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle s'en aille pour les laisser entre eux ? Voldemort décroisa les mains et se cala dans le fond de son siège :

_« -Commençons. Lucius, occupe-toi de nous faire un résumé des actions effectuées jusqu'ici. _

_\- Bien sûr maitre, _répondit ce dernier en inclinant légèrement la tête à l'encontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Nous avons commencé à faire parler de nous dans la presse moldue du Royaume-Unis et nous n'attendons plus que de prochaines actions pour faire de même dans d'autres pays. Aucun papier ne fait mention de sorcellerie. Comme vous l'aviez demandé il y a quelques jours, des sorciers ont été recherché et éliminés selon votre deman-_

_\- La liste Lucius_, l'interrompit Voldemort. _Donne-moi des noms._

_\- La liste complète est rédigée sur le parchemin devant vous. Mais parmi eux vous trouverez Albus Dumbledor, Severus Rogue ou encore Alastor Maugrey et la famille Weasley._

_\- Toute la famille ?_

_\- Toute la famille maître. »_

June ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'effroi. Les Weasley… Ils lui étaient apparu comme tellement doux et gentils lorsqu'elle avait lu les livres… Elle pensa brièvement à Molly Weasley et à sa gentillesse et se demanda si dans ce monde aussi, elle avait été aussi douce. Et lentement, son esprit songea à Albus Dumbledor. Il était mort. Bel et bien mort. La jeune femme fit son maximum pour paraitre insondable, mais cette nouvelle l'ébranla totalement.

_« - Bien. Très bien. Faisons-en sorte que cette liste s'allonge. Bellatrix, les Londubat et toi avez des choses à vous dire je crois. Narcissa et toi devriez aller leur rendre une visite de courtoisie. »_

Et June devina là que c'était pure ironie quand elle vit le sourire de Bellatrix déformer son visage. Elle avait l'air totalement cinglée et c'est à cette instant que la jeune sorcière réalisa qu'elle n'était pas en pleine réunion de famille mais bien à une réunion de guerre.

_« - Alecto, Amycus, le château de Poudlard est, je crois, une priorité. Je vous prie donc de poursuivre vos recherches. »_

Cette fois-ci, June tiqua légèrement. Ils avaient évoqué l'école de sorcellerie dans le plus grand des calmes alors qu'elle, plus qu'intriguée, voulait en savoir plus. Seulement Alecto et sa sœur ne semblèrent pas enclin à bavarder et se contentèrent de hocher doucement la tête.

_« - June ? »_

En clignant des yeux, l'intéressée tourna la tête vers le mage noir qui la regardait avec défiance. Ce genre de regard elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, c'était celui qu'il adressait à tout le monde, en permanence. June se racla doucement la gorge

_« - Maître ? _

_\- Comment te sens-tu June ? »_

Méfiante, la jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Cette question lui semblait être un piège très grossier dans lequel elle n'avait absolument pas envie de tomber.

_« - Parfaitement apte à participer aux missions maître. »_

Il eut l'air satisfait car il hocha doucement la tête.

_« - Ça tombe bien, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »_

Il se leva brusquement et, comprenant que la réunion était terminée, elle en fit de même. Dans la foulée, tous les autres mangemorts l'imitèrent. Le sorcier s'éloigna de la table sans un bruit, mais, devinant qu'elle devait le suivre, June lui emboita le pas. Dans son esprit, elle s'imaginait déjà partir pour une mission secrète dont elle seule pouvait avoir les capacités. Et, même si cette idée relevait carrément du fantasme, elle se refusait à l'abandonner.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'emmena dans les sous-sols du manoir, jusqu'à une salle qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien celle qu'il avait réservé à la confection des potions. Un peu perplexe, elle lui lança un regard un peu perdu quand il se retourna finalement pour la toiser.

_« - Sais-tu ce que nous faisons ici ? _Lui demanda-t-il.

_\- Une potion ? »_

Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir, un peu troublée d'être là, comme elle le faisait souvent en fait. Il sourit, presque tristement, avant de secouer la tête.

_« - J'aurais préféré !... Mais non. C'est le seul endroit où je suis certain de ne pas être épié. Assieds-toi s'il te plait. »_

June s'exécuta, attirant une chaise vers elle. Elle observa ensuite le sorcier en faire de même, juste en face d'elle. Il l'observa avec un air quelque peu soucieux et elle se tendit sur sa chaise s'il était inquiet, cela ne présageait rien de bon, c'était certain.

_« - Comment vas-tu June ? Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux ?_

_\- C'est très gentil à vous de vous en inquiéter,_ répondit June avec précaution. _Je vais mieux. »_

C'était curieux qu'il lui demande ça. Comme s'il se souciait d'elle. Un peu perdue par tous ces changements de comportement de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, June commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Toutefois, elle se félicitait de lui avoir répondu de la sorte. Lui par contre, sembla ne pas être satisfait de sa réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, l'air réprobateur

_« - Alors tu te permets de me tutoyer devant mes mangemorts, t'attribuant un rang très élevé de ce fait, et maintenant, tu deviens plus modeste ? Sérieusement, je t'ai connu plus ambitieuse !..._

_\- Pardon,_ balbutia-t-elle. _Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect._

_\- C'est maintenant que tu me manques de respect June, en me vouvoyant. »_

L'intéressée cligna des yeux, encore plus perdue qu'avant. Il lui semblait qu'elle nageait en plein délire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouva rien a dire. Elle la referma donc bien vite pour rester muette. Le mage noir jugea donc bon de commencer son récit.

_« - J'ai laissé les autres s'amuser pendant un temps. Ça ne m'intéressait guère de participer à ce défouloir collectif. Je suis allé faire un tour dans ta chambre… »_

Elle avala sa salive. Il faisait bien sûr allusion au soir ou elle leur avait expressément demandé d'aller torturer ses parents. Mal à l'aise elle gigota sur sa chaise pour tenter de cacher sa gène. Le pire c'était qu'il s'était rendu dans sa chambre. Une chambre vide, avec un lit, une commode et une table de chevet. Une chambre sans âme, comme dans un hôpital, qui était probablement encore plus vide depuis qu'elle avait quitté le domicile familiale.

_« - Puis je suis allée dans leur chambre et j'ai trouvé des papiers d'adoption. »_

June se redressa sur sa chaise et adressa un regard étonné au sorcier. Il venait d'évoquer son adoption avec calme. C'était pourtant une preuve là qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec le couple qui l'avait adopté.

_« -Visiblement ils venaient de les ressortir puisqu'ils étaient en évidence sur une commode, mais ils étaient là. Tout un dossier parlant de toi, de ta vie d'avant, et des démarches qu'ils ont accompli pour t'avoir. »_

Le cœur battant, June se pencha légèrement en avant. Elle n'avait donc jamais rêvé, elle n'était pas leur enfant.

_« - J'ai également le nom de tes parents. »_

A cet instant, il sorti une enveloppe de sa cape et la lui tendit. Le cœur de June s'emballa brusquement. Dans ce bout de papier, il y avait sa véritable identité. Cette annonce, c'était à la fois un crêve cœur et une sorte de libération. Elle avait l'opportunité de savoir qui elle était. Mais en même temps, il se pouvait que cette nouvelle identité remette tout en cause et change la perception qu'avaient les mangemorts d'elle. Ou pire, que Voldemort ne la rejette. Il sembla lire dans ses pensées car il répondit rapidement :

_« - Tu n'es pas obligée de l'ouvrir. Fais-en ce que tu en veux. Pour ma part, tu resteras toujours June, la peste qui a osé dormir dans le même lit que moi avant de m'abandonner dans un zoo. »_

En clignant des yeux face à cette pointe d'humour, elle le toisa sans émettre le moindre son. Devait-elle seulement regarder à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe brune qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts ? Elle n'avait jamais songé à être qui que ce soit d'autre que June après tout…

_« - Tu es libre pour la journée. Mais ne te morfond pas par pitié. »_

Puis il fit volte-face sans demander son reste, traversant la salle et effleurant le chaudron d'Amortentia de sa cape sombre. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, June se redressa en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien sentir en se penchant au-dessus du chaudron.

_« - Tom ?_ Appela-t-elle. »

Il se retourna brusquement, mais contre toute attente, la lueure de colère qui habitait normalement son regard n'était pas présente. Il semblait simplement curieux, comme une personne tout à fait normal. June hésita puis avança de quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Il souffla doucement

_« - Tu es vraiment la seule à pouvoir m'appeler comme ça, tu sais… »_

Il souriait doucement alors qu'elle, plus sérieuse, attendait simplement d'avoir toute son attention. Il dû le comprendre car son visage se ferma à nouveau et il la toisa avec davantage de sérieux.

_« - Qu'y-a-t-il ? »_

Elle retint sa respiration un instant, puis, les poings serré, elle décida de se lancer

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu sens, si tu te penches au-dessus de l'Amortentia ? »_

* * *

Voici donc un autre chapitre ! June semble se remettre doucement de ses mésaventures précédentes, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Alors à votre avis, qui sont les parents de June ? Sur quels noms va-t-elle tomber en ouvrant l'enveloppe ? Va-t-elle seulement l'ouvrir ?!

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, vos impressions, etc...

D'ailleurs à ce sujet ! Je tiens à vous signaler que vous pouvez désormais me suivre sur Instagram ( abaddonworld )! J'ai créé un compte exclusivement réservé à mes écrits dans lequel je poste des citations / je vous pose des questions / etc... Je trouve ça cool de pouvoir interagir avec vous et vous permettre de participer un peu plus à l'écriture ! N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre !


	15. Amortentia

**Chapitre 14 – Amortentia. **

Il y eut comme un flottement. Un courant d'air glaçant qui fila entre les chaudrons pour venir étreindre June. Cette dernière retint son souffle pendant un instant avec une certaine appréhension. Elle avait peut-être eu tort de poser la question maintenant. Peut-être aurait-il été plus sage pour la jeune femme aux tatouages de laisser quelques jours s'écouler avant d'aller le voir pour évoquer le sujet. Dans l'espoir qu'il soit peut-être suffisamment de bonne humeur à cet instant précis pour accepter de lui parler. Le dos du Seigneur des Ténèbres bougea et à nouveau il lui fit face. Cependant cette fois-ci il la toisait sans l'once d'un sentiment sur le visage. Très clairement agacé par la situation, il devait bien évidemment prendre sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

_« - Rien du tout. »_

Sa réponse était sèche et sans appel. D'ailleurs il faisait déjà volte-face pour quitter la pièce. Mais aux yeux de June, ça ressemblait plus à une fuite qu'à un départ. Paniquée à l'idée de laisser passer sa seule chance, elle s'avança de quelques pas et commença à se confier :

_« - Je sens l'odeur de la glace. Enfin d'un parfum de glace, celui des cornets au chocolat blanc, avec des petits morceaux de cranberries. »_

Il la toisa à nouveau, le visage toujours aussi insondable. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre la conversation et pourtant, il restait là à l'écouter. Encouragée par ce début d'intérêt pour elle, June décida de poursuivre

_« - Je sens aussi l'odeur de la lessive de ma grand-mère. Ma grand-mère adoptive hein. C'est une odeur qui me rappelle de bons souvenirs. Et toi, tu sens quoi ? »_

S'il l'écoutait toujours, il sembla à June qu'il tiqua légèrement face à sa question. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas davantage. Elle, elle voulait savoir, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net une bonne fois pour toute. Et puis après tout, peut-être que les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples ensuite.

_« - Je ne sens rien, je te l'ai dit. »_

Sa voix était sèche mais quelque chose dans son intonation acheva d'intriguer June. Alors elle s'avança à nouveau jusqu'à être face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et, le cœur battant, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se lancer, quitte à avoir l'air totalement ridicule ensuite. Elle avala donc sa salive et, serrant les points, elle articula lentement :

_« - Eh bien moi, la dernière chose que je sens, c'est l'odeur qu'il y a sur cette enveloppe. »_

C'était peut-être un peu trop subtile pour qu'il saisisse toutefois. Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas été préférable pour elle d'être un peu plus directe. Il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Ses mains moites, toujours très fermement serrées, lui donnèrent cependant la force de ne pas détourner les yeux lorsque le regard colérique du mage noir croisa le sien après cette révélation. Il ricana, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire face à June et répondit sèchement

_« - Tu délires June. »_

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra alors qu'il lui sembla qu'en effet, il aurait probablement pour elle était plus sage d'attendre quelques jours encore, histoire d'être certaine d'une sorte de réciprocité avant de se lancer. Avec le peu de courage qu'il lui restait encore, elle secoua doucement la tête

_« - Non. Je suis sérieuse. »_

Etrangement, elle senti qu'il s'infiltrait dans son esprit. Probablement pour vérifier ses propos. Elle ne chercha pas à le repousser, le laissant agir à sa guise jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne enfin les preuves qu'il cherchait tant. Après quelques secondes, l'attitude de Voldemort changea et son visage se décrispa presque immédiatement. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de June pour chercher un quelconque refuge dans la pièce, alors qu'il soupirait doucement

_« - Je sens l'odeur des parchemins de Poudlard. Je sens aussi l'odeur des caveaux dans lesquels le professeur Slugghorn donnait ses réceptions. »_

June hocha doucement la tête. Elle savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait passé ses meilleurs moments à Poudlard et il était donc évident que tout cela y soit lié en fin de compte. Elle se senti étrangement euphorique à l'idée qu'il soit en train de lui confier quelques petites choses personnelles et elle décida de rester muette alors qu'il poursuivait

_« - Et je sens l'odeur de tes cheveux lorsque les ai embrassé, l'autre jour. »_

Pour cette révélation, il avait semblé hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas certain de réussir à dire quelque chose de censé. Son regard était toujours fuyant mais June ne s'attarda pas vraiment là-dessus. Dans sa tête, des tonnes de feux d'artifices explosaient simultanément alors que son cœur semblait sur le point de lâcher tellement il s'emballait. C'était la révélation la plus évidente et la plus agréable qu'elle ait jamais entendu et elle soupira doucement de bonheur. Cependant elle ne savait pas tellement quoi répondre. Elle se sentait mal lui sauter au cou ou partir dans des aveux, car il semblait que le mage noir avait fait là un effort surhumain en acceptant de se confier à elle sur ce point. Ce fut la potion qui la sauva, presque in extremis, en formant subitement de grosses bulles à la surface. Curieuse, elle interrogea Voldemort

_« - Pourquoi tu as préparé un filtre d'amour Tom ? Tu voulais séduire tes mangemorts ? »_

A la manière dont il pinça les lèvres tout en fixant les étagères sur sa droite, June se demanda subitement si elle ne l'avait pas froissé quelque peu. Il secoua pourtant la tête.

_« - Non. »_

La jeune femme, un peu interpellée par une réponse aussi courte fronça les sourcils et s'intéressa de plus près à Voldemort. Elle réalisa alors subitement qu'il tentait vainement de cacher sa gène et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il agissait ainsi. Elle en aurait bien ri un peu, pour le taquiner, mais elle craignait qu'il ne s'offusque, ne se vexe et ne quitte la pièce pour de bon cette fois-ci. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit doucement et chercha à comprendre pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était aussi mal à l'aise.

_« - C'était pour moi. »_

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir au moment même où l'évidence l'avait frappé. Il avait très probablement le béguin pour elle mais plutôt que de prendre le risque de le lui avouer, le sorcier avait préféré tenter un recours à la magie. Et si elle se sentait un peu trahie de constater que le Lord était du genre à utiliser des filtres d'amour, elle laissa pourtant sa rancœur de côté pour reprendre avec douceur

_« - Tu n'en auras pas besoin. »_

Le visage du Mage Noir s'éclaira le temps d'une demi-seconde, elle en était intimement persuadée. Puis il avait froncé les sourcils tout en la regardant avec agacement. Il secoua doucement la tête, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était la pire des âneries. Il s'approcha cependant d'elle en quelques pas et, de toute sa hauteur, il la toisa

_« - Tu ne pourras pas te contenter de moi June. Tu ne réussiras pas à t'en satisfaire. Je ne serais jamais aussi doux et bienveillant que tu pourrais le vouloir. »_

Il avait chuchoté ses mots comme s'il peinait à les avouer. Probablement même s'agissait-il là d'une confidence qu'il faisait à June du bout des lèvres. Dans l'air, cette dernière cru percevoir un changement. L'ambiance était moins tendues, moins agressive entre eux. Et, de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne sentait plus désormais qu'une profonde tristesse et des regrets. Ce fut à son tour de secouer la tête pour réfuter ce qu'il était en train de lui dire

_« - Tu m'as déjà offert tout ce dont j'avais besoin. »_

Et comme il sembla à June qu'il n'avait pas saisit le sens de ses propos, elle décida d'ajouter avec douceur :

_« - Une famille. »_

Il ricana, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais June devina qu'il s'agissait là d'une façade. En réalité, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un enfant terrorisé.

_« - Nous avons presque cent ans d'écart. Tu es jeune et tu idéalises encore ce monde qui est pourtant nécrosé jusqu'à son cœur. Tu rêves de grandes choses, tu rêves d'une famille, d'une vraie famille. Tu rêves probablement de mariage, de promesses en tous genres et de centaines de choses que je serais incapable de t'offrir, même si j'en avais envie. »_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait là qu'il s'agissait des derniers arguments de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour tenter de convaincre. Mais c'était lui qu'il essayait de persuader et non plus la jeune sorcière aux tatouages. Car au fond, June n'avait jamais rêvé de mariage, d'enfants ou d'autres choses qui lui semblaient toutes aussi sordides. Elle, elle ne réclamait qu'une once d'attention et d'un peu d'amour. Sèchement, elle lui répondit

_« - Tu me connais mal, Tom. »_

Finalement, ce fut cette réponse qui fit changer le sorcier du tout au tout. Il écarquilla les yeux et la toisa avec une surprise non feinte, comme si subitement il avait compris qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Et effectivement, cette dernière, déterminée à avoir le dernier mot ajouta

_« - Pourquoi as-tu fais ce filtre si tu ne pensais pas que ce pourrait être possible ? »_

Un moment d'hésitation. Encore. Si l'air de la pièce était moins tendu, June sentait qu'elle devait prendre ses précautions lorsqu'elle posait une question au sorcier, car sinon, il se braquerait et elle ne parviendrait plus à en obtenir quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit la bouche, semblant réfléchir à comment formuler ses propos

_« - Je…_

_\- Tom je veux essayer,_ le coupa June avec une pointe de douceur dans la voix. _Laisse-nous voir. Et dans le pire des cas, je n'en demeurerais qu'un bras droit plus proche encore de son leader. _

_\- Et si ça marche ? Si je m'attache à toi et que j'en deviens vulnérable ? _

_\- Je ne serais pas un poids mort. Je refuse de l'être. »_

C'était d'ailleurs un réel état d'esprit. Elle redoublerait d'efforts pour ne pas se retrouver à l'arrière, frêle et chétive. Maintenant qu'elle commençait une nouvelle vie, loin de la méchanceté de ceux chez qui elle avait grandi, la jeune femme se sentait plus forte. Elle ne craignait plus de ne pas être regardée car, ce matin encore, les Malefoy avaient maladroitement réussi à le lui prouver. Son enveloppe dans la main, elle haussa doucement les épaules

_« - Je ne te demande qu'une chose Tom s'il te plait._

_\- Laquelle ?_

_\- Ne laisse plus Bellatrix s'approcher de toi ou je la découpe en rondelle. »_

Il fronça les sourcils, mais semblait un peu perdu

« - Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu décou-… »

Voldemort s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase avant de sourire, comme s'il venait subitement de comprendre

_« - Tu es jalouse de Bellatrix Lestrange ? _l'interrogea-t-il avec malice.

_\- Non. Enfin j'ai juste du mal à concevoir le fait que vous ayez un enfant qui se balade dans la nature. »_

A nouveau il se crispa et fronça les sourcils. Que venait-elle de dire au juste ? June avala sa salive, craignant d'avoir été un peu trop bavarde pour le coup. Il s'avança d'un pas et la toisa sévèrement

_« - Mais ou est-ce que tu vas chercher ça ? _

_\- Ben dans les livres,_ répondit simplement June.

_\- Ces livres sont des torchons, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bellatrix est amoureuse de Rodolphus depuis qu'ils sont adolescents et ça ne risque pas de changer de sitôt. »_

Il fit demi-tour, visiblement très agacé par la fin étrange de leur échange. La sorcière regretta quasiment immédiatement ses propos et se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout gâché. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, le mage noir lui adressa un dernier regard en coin

_« - Sors toi ces bêtises de la tête. Aucune femme ne m'a jamais tant approché que toi. »_

Le cœur de la tatouée se serra de bonheur alors que le sorcier la laissait seule dans la pièce des potions. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lui sembla que désormais, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il venait de la rendre toute puissante.

* * *

Woaaaaah tous les rebondissements de malaaaaade ! Ça ne s'arrête plus ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Qu'avez-vous aimé et au contraitre qu'avez vous moins aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur votre passage, j'adore lire chacune d'entre elles ! (merci d'ailleurs à qui le font 3)

Je vous rappelle également que vous pouvez désormais me suivre sur instagram : abaddonworld ! Dessus j'explique certains passages, j'annonce quand seront publiés les prochains chapitres, je vous parle des fictions en cours d'écriture, etc... De plus, je fais en ce moment la promo' d'une future fiction qui pourrait probablement vous plaire ! Alors n'hésitez pas :)


	16. Poudlard 20

**Chapitre 15 – Poudlard 2.0 .**

Elle n'avait fermé les yeux que l'espace d'une seconde et cela avait suffi pour qu'elle se retrouve comme happée et dans un lieu différent. Un peu nauséeuse, la bouche pâteuse, elle regarda Narcissa à côté d'elle. Visiblement, transplaner était une habitude à prendre. Peut-être même aurait-elle l'occasion d'apprendre à en faire de même lorsque Voldemort -qui restait son professeur attitré- jugerait qu'elle a suffisamment de connaissance et d'ambition pour y parvenir. En espérant qu'elle ne se retrouve pas avec des jambes à un endroit et le reste de son corps à un autre. June cligna des yeux et lâcha le bras de la sorcière pour faire quelques pas tremblant en direction de l'immense bâtisse qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Poudlard.

Voilà quelques jours que le château gigantesque appartenait à Voldemort et, même si elle ne doutait pas de son immense richesse, il était certain que ce dernier n'avait pas obtenu un tel bien en déposant des pièces d'or sur le bureau d'un avocat. En fait, il était même plus que certain que ce dernier était propriétaire grâce à la magie et probablement à quelques tortures bien placées. Mais cela n'importait guère à June qui, si elle avait conscience qu'il y avait probablement quelque chose de mal là-dedans, n'en avait plus rien à faire désormais. Depuis que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait avoué du bout des lèvres qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, la jeune femme semblait nager dans le bonheur. Et tant pis si elle tombait du côté obscur de la force, du moment qu'elle pouvait continuer d'être heureuse de son existence qu'elle trouvait plus que paisible à présent.

_« - Bienvenue à Poudlard June. »_

Narcissa lui passa devant avec un sourire presque mélancolique et June décida de la suivre. Le cœur battant d'excitation, comme une petite fille qui découvre un monde nouveau, elle avança lentement, observant les alentours avec une curiosité avide et un peu enfantine. Elle voulait déjà découvrir la moindre des pièces, la moindre des salles, savoir où se trouvait la chambre des secrets et mieux encore, la salle sur demande. Le basilic existait-il réellement, même dans ce monde-ci ?

Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches une à une, songeuse, June se demanda si elle aurait été heureuse dans un monde de magie. Aurait-elle vécu avec ses parents ? Quelle maison lui aurait-elle été attribuée ? Elle se voyait bien devenir Serpentard, pour ne pas faire exception à la règle des mangemorts, mais d'autres maisons, comme celle des Serdaigle, l'attirait plus que fortement.

_« - June ? »_

Narcissa la toisait. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux arrêtées dans l'immense hall d'entrée alors que June, songeuse, observait l'immensité de la pièce. Narcissa pourtant semblait un peu inquiète, ou mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Elle la fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre et l'invita du regard à lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

_« - Il à insisté pour que tu ne déroge pas à la tradition. Mais sache que peu importe le résultat, je t'aimerai toujours avec autant d'affection. »_

L'intéressée releva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle avait un étrange pré-sentiment et le fait que Narcissa soit subitement si inquiète ne la rassurait en rien du tout. Elle avala sa salive et hocha la tête. La sorcière ouvrit alors deux immenses portes et, instinctivement, la jeune tatouée sut sur quoi elles donnaient. La Grande Salle. Automatiquement ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond, qui affichait un ciel radieux. Pas de bougies flottantes, mais en même temps, avec un tel plafond, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux dévièrent ensuite pour regarder autour d'elle. Les quatre grandes tables des quatre maisons étaient bel et bien là et au-dessus de chacune d'entre elles flottait les drapeaux portant leurs emblèmes. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua une pointe d'agitation à la table des Serpentard. Des adolescents y étaient assis et un peu bavards, ils la regardaient avec une certaine curiosité. Elle avala sa salive, mal à l'aise et continua d'avancer. A la grande table -qui devaient être celle des professeurs- elle aperçut Voldemort qui siégeait fièrement. Visiblement le rôle de directeur de Poudlard semblait lui aller à ravir car il rayonnait. Ce n'est que lorsque Narcissa s'arrêta qu'elle remarqua un petit tabouret juste devant elle, ainsi qu'un vieil amas de tissus tout rapiécé.

Un vieil amas de tissus qui lui fit rapidement penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un chapeau. Le Choixpeau. Les mains subitement moites et le cœur palpitant, elle croisa le regard de Narcissa qui l'invita d'un signe de la main à s'asseoir. Mon dieu qu'elle horreur. Et si le Choixpeau la désignait comme une Griffondor ? Pire, une Poufsouffle ? Dans tous les cas il fallait impérativement qu'elle soit Serpentard, sinon, elle perdrait le peu de crédibilité qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir auprès des Mangemorts. Et que dirait Voldemort, si sa fameuse seconde, son bras droit, n'appartenait pas à la maison de Salazar ? Elle se ferait probablement torturer, pire, enfermer dans un cachot jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. L'idée la fit frissonner. Elle ne voulait surtout pas décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait placé en elle de grands espoirs. June frissonna à nouveau lorsque Narcissa déposa la loque sur sa tête.

_« - Bien bien bien, qu'avons-nous là…. »_

Cette voix trainante et pensive lui arracha un autre frisson désagréable dans le bas du dos.

_« - Mmh… intéressant… Brave et courageuse… »_

Pas Griffondor. Pas Griffondor. Il était hors de question qu'elle rejoigne la team du binoclar, il l'avait beaucoup trop excédée lorsqu'elle avait lu les livres. Son cul bordé de nouille et incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit, c'était toujours les autres qui lui mâchait le travail. Elle n'était pas comme lui.

_« - Pourquoi pas ? Certains t'ont aussi mâché le travail par le passé et ton âme vaillante… »_

Non. Tout simplement non. Elle ne voulait pas.

_« - Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi pas Serpentard… »_

Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Oui, excellente idée. Très très bonne idée même ! Il n'avait qu'à la nommer dans cette maison, cela lui convenait tout à fait parfaitement et elle adorerait rejoindre les Serpentard.

_« - Mais en même temps, au vu de tes origines, les Serdaigle te seraient bien plus adaptés… »_

Elle ferma les yeux. Quelles origines ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter ? Elle s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour fixer les portes massives de la Grande Salle. Elle pouvait sentir le regard du mage Noir dans son dos et elle devinait non sans mal qu'il devait suivre cette discussion avec le plus grand intérêt. Même si elle doutait que qui que ce soit puisse entendre cet étrange raisonnement.

_« - Mmh… Je suis incapable de savoir ou te mettre… Procédons donc par élimination. »_

Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine. Elle venait de casser le Choixpeau non ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une terrible erreur en empêchant ce dernier de penser autrement que ce qui pouvait l'arranger elle…

_« - Pas Poufsouffle pour un sou. »_

Elle soupira doucement. C'était déjà ça au moins.

_« - Pas Griffondor non plus visiblement… »_

Et de deux ! Elle reprenait peu à peu espoir, après tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'une maison à éliminer et elle serait à même de rejoindre la maison favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sourire au coin des lèvres elle souffla de nouveau, confiante. Elle devait faire confiance à son instinct et surtout au Choixpeau qui devait visiblement savoir ce qu'il faisait.

_« Serpentard, mais en même temps… Ton ancêtre s'arracherait les cheveux si je ne te nommais pas Serdaigle… »_

Elle avait donc de la famille chez les Serdaigle. Elle accueillit la nouvelle avec douceur, étrangement. Un peu satisfaite de constater qu'elle avait eu quelques érudits chez les siens.

_« - Tu resteras une Serdaigle dans ton cœur jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… »_

June s'arrêta de respirer et n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, le Choixpeau annonçait sa décision à haute voix

_« - SERPENTARD ! »_

Elle crut qu'elle allait tout bonnement s'évanouir lorsqu'autour d'elle, les mangemorts se mirent à l'acclamer. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas choisi, c'était elle, finalement. Narcissa le lui enleva et elle se redressa, non sans manquer d'un peu d'assurance. Elle croisa le regard de la femme, visiblement plus qu'heureuse de la décision qui avait été prise puis elle l'invita à se joindre aux autres étudiants de sa toute nouvelle maison. June s'exécutai avec l'étrange impression que ses résultats avaient été truqués. Cependant, son sentiment d'appartenance à une communauté prit le dessus et elle alla s'asseoir en souriant aux adolescents.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, elle jeta un regard à Voldemort qui la toisait avec cette froideur qu'il adoptait en permanence. Tant pis. Elle n'obtiendrait pas d'encouragement de sa part aujourd'hui mais demeurait certaine que tôt ou tard, il serait fier d'elle. Après tout, elle ferait tout pour !

Elle l'observa ensuite alors qu'il se levait et l'écouta prendre la parole avec grand intérêt.

_« - Poudlard n'est plus l'école qu'elle était auparavant et pourtant… Aujourd'hui encore, célébrons l'arrivée de nos premiers étudiants, les premiers d'une très longue liste, c'est certain. Les cours qui vous seront dispensés seront différents de ce qui aurait pu vous être donné. Pas d'enseignement secondaire, pas d'heure de repos ou de méditation. Pas d'études de Moldus non plus… »_

Il y eut un léger ricanement dans l'assemblée. Visiblement, les vieilles habitudes des Mangemorts avaient la peau dure.

_« - Vous avez l'opportunité de devenir de grands mages et de servir comme il se doit notre cause, _poursuivit-il d'une voix calme mais puissante. _Ne me décevez pas. »_

Il se rassit presque immédiatement après son discours et June cru jurer qu'il s'agissait d'une menace à peine voilée. Quel sort était donc réservé à la quinzaine d'étudiants qu'ils étaient ? Surtout les plus jeunes, qui devaient tout juste avoir onze ans… Elle avala sa salive en se demandant si tout le monde avait parfaitement saisit l'importance des propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais en se tournant vers les autres, qui commençaient à se gaver de nourriture, elle devina que non. Visiblement, elle était la seule à saisir les enjeux. Tant pis. Elle n'irait pas veiller sur eux comme une mère ou une grande sœur trop protectrice. Hors de question, qu'ils se débrouillent tout seul.

Elle attrapa alors un plat et commença à se servir, ignorant le regard brûlant du Mage Noir qui la fixait depuis son siège de directeur. Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour discuter plus tard, une fois qu'elle aurait compris son rôle dans cette immense mascarade qu'était ce Poudlard deux point zéro. Pour l'heure, elle allait se contenter de manger cette salade. Et elle prendrait deux fois du dessert, juste parce qu'elle en avait envie.


	17. Prefète-en-Chef

**Chapitre 16 – Préfète-en-chef**

June ignorait si c'était son âge, son statut de bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou ses quelques connaissances en sorcelleries qui avaient joués en sa faveur mais moins de trois jours après avoir intégré Pouldlard, qui semblait être le nouveau bastion officiel des mangemorts, elle avait trouvé sur sa petite table de chevet une lettre ainsi qu'un insigne et un petit trousseau de clé. Elle était devenue Prefète-En-Chef sans même avoir songé à l'être un jour et avait désormais la charge de guider les autres apprentis-sorciers. Et si en soit le fait d'être un peu plus gradée avait tendance à flatter son égo, sa contrariait surtout ses plans. Elle qui souhaitait se débrouiller seule se retrouvait à devoir gérer des marmots -pour la plupart bien plus jeunes qu'elle- comme une animatrice au sein d'une colonie de vacances.

Ses mésaventures ne s'arrêtaient pas là, puisqu'elle avait également eu le délicieux plaisir de devenir l'assistante du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce qui était totalement paradoxal en soit puisque June avait eu le vague sentiment que Bellatrix était l'incarnation même du mal avant d'assister à son premier cours. Elle avait ensuite réalisé que son sentiment était totalement fondé et que ce professeur passait plutôt son heure à expliquer comment torturer des moldus plutôt que d'enseigner comment se défendre contre toutes sortes de créatures et bien sûr, contre d'autres sorciers. Autant dire que pour la jeune sorcière tatouée, ces cours étaient plus une démonstration de force qu'autre chose et, si elle voulait gagner en connaissances et en puissance, elle était contrainte de passer de longs moments à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Là encore pourtant, June n'avait pas été au bout de ses peines lorsque les plus jeunes sorciers étaient venu la voir en lui proposant de devenir la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et, même si l'envie de monter sur un balai la faisait bouillir d'impatience, June avait songé avec ironie qu'hormis les Serpentard, il n'y avait pas d'autre équipe à affronter. Elle avait cependant gardé cette réflexion pour elle et s'était contentée de refuser poliment en prétextant qu'elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de jouer à la balle. Son ton hautain avait fait son petit effet et plus personne ne lui avait demandé la moindre chose en rapport avec ce sport depuis.

Mais, les choses auraient pu être simple si elle ne s'était pas fait remarquer en cours de potion. Goyle avait eu la mauvaise idée de leur demander de préparer n'importe quelle potion de leur choix et, amusée par le défi, June s'était risquée à fabriquer un chaudron de _Felix Felicis. _Et si la mixture chauffait encore dans les cachots à l'heure actuelle, c'était bien parce qu'elle était totalement réussie. Ce qui lui avait valu un encensement général de la part des autres qui depuis, avaient tendance à la considérer comme une sorte de messie envoyée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personnes. Ce qu'elle n'était bien évidemment pas le moins du monde.

Alors en à peine trois jours, il lui avait semblé vivre assez d'évènement pour l'année à venir. Elle était épuisée, occupée à rédiger une dernière réaction en se demandant si Poudlard avait réellement un rythme aussi intensif ou si c'était tout simplement elle qui n'avait jamais fourni assez de travail dans ses écoles de moldus.

Cependant, quelque chose dans son dos l'empêchait de pleinement se concentrer. Elle sentait des regards silencieux la fixer, comme si elle était épiée. En soupirant elle se tourna pour croiser le regard de trois élèves de première année qui la fixait avec une sorte d'envie un peu déplacée. Elle leur lança un regard noir. Hors de question qu'ils restent là, plantés dans son dos. En grognant, elle les interpella

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, la laissant seule dans la salle commune des Serpentard. L'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas et elle mourrait de faim tant la journée avait été intense, cependant, elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue : elle terminerait sa rédaction sur son parchemin avant de prendre un bon repas. Puis elle irait se détendre avant de se coucher tôt. Demain, elle avait un cours de botanique et elle avait entendu dire que le professeur attitré pour cela était Narcissa. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle ne se prête pas au jeu, ne serait-ce que par respect pour cette dernière. Et puis elle espérait bien pouvoir prendre de ses nouvelles à la fin du cours. Car depuis trois jours elle n'avait pas vu Lucius une seule fois et elle commençait à s'en inquiéter.

Dans un soupire, elle posa sa plume et s'étira sur sa chaise. Puis elle entreprit de se relire. En plus d'être sadique pendant ses cours Bellatrix avait exigé une rédaction scandaleuse intitulée « comment vous débarrasser de moldus le plus rapidement et lui plus simplement possible ». Si cela n'avait en soit pas grand-chose à voir avec son cours, June avait pourtant tenté d'y répondre avec audace, affirmant sur son parchemin qu'elle prendrait tout son temps pour se débarrasser de la vermine, entre autres. Était-elle sérieuse ? Ça, Bellatrix n'avait pas à le savoir. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis elle roula son parchemin, attrapa son matériel et se hâta de ranger le tout dans sa chambre -puisque les préfet-en-chef avaient visiblement le loisir d'avoir leur propre chambre ici- qu'elle referma bien derrière elle.

June en profita ensuite pour ajuster son insigne de préfète sur sa poitrine et quitta les caveaux qui servaient de repère aux Serpentard pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Elle y fit une entrée discrète, heureusement, en profita pour regarder à la table des professeurs avec espoir. Mais Voldemort brillait par son absence depuis quelques jours. Seule Bellatrix la toisa d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Salutation a laquelle elle répondit bien poliment.

« - Bon appétit June ! »

L'intéressée roula des yeux en priant pour que ce soit la seule intervention à son égard de tout le repas. Elle s'installa donc un peu plus loin, pour ne pas subir les jacassements des autres. Mais visiblement c'était trop demander aux plus jeunes qui se levèrent pour venir s'installer autour d'elle, tout sourire.

« - June tu veux des saucisses ?

\- June tu veux de la salade ?

\- Taisez-vous, June n'aime pas, elle préfère les pommes ! »

L'instant d'après, ils se mettaient tous à argumenter sur les préférences de June qui sentait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre le contrôle et exploser.

« - Vous ne voulez pas me laisser tranquille deux minutes ? J'ai mal au crâne à cause de vous ! »

Elle était à deux doigts d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre et l'ambiance devint immédiatement plus tendue. La table des Serpentard se figea alors que touts l'observaient avec une sorte de crainte et d'envie dans le regard. A croire qu'ils auraient pu se sentir honoré si elle avait décidé de les torturer un à un. Elle roula des yeux et abandonna son assiette, qu'elle n'avait pas touché, pour quitter la Grande Salle. Elle irait manger dans les cuisines de l'école, car là-bas au moins elle aurait la paix. Les elfes de maisons semblaient comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de calme pour manger convenablement.

Narcissa fit son apparition dans la cuisine alors qu'elle entamait sa part de flan -qu'elle piquait d'ailleurs avec rage, toujours agacée par la situation. Elle passa une commande pour elle et Lucius qui ne mangeaient que très rarement en compagnie des autres, puis, elle la toisa avec douceur, visiblement consciente que la situation n'était pas des plus simple.

« - Tu devrais faire un tour au deuxième étage. Les préfets y ont une salle de bain et tu pourrais te détendre loin de toute cette agitation !.. »

Les mots semblaient s'être échappés de ses lèvres et lorsque June se retourna pour lui demander davantage de précisions, Narcissa disparaissait déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle irait voir la salle de bain des préfets, puisque c'était visiblement une alternative pour éviter de commettre un massacre.


	18. La salle de bain des prefets-en-chef

**Chapitre 17 – La salle de bain des préfets en chef.**

Narcissa n'avait donc pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait affirmé que l'une des clés qu'elle avait reçues en étant nommée préfète en chef lui permettait d'accéder à une salle de bain privative. Les yeux brillants, June avait admiré pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes l'immense cuve -voir presque la piscine vu sa taille- et la centaine de robinet qui permettaient d'écouler un milliard de parfums différents. Elle avait pris tout son temps pour se faire couler un bon bain chaud, puis s'était déshabillée et avait filé dans l'eau à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se prélasser avec douceur.

Tout avait été parfait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende, au bout d'une petite demi-heure, la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Peu désireuse d'être interrompue par des premières années, elle chercha du regard une silhouette ou quelque chose pouvant lui indiquer une présence humaine. Rien.

« - Y'a quelqu'un ? Hela-t-elle en regrettant de ne pas avoir sa baguette à portée de main. »

Si seulement June avait eu le don de pouvoir utiliser sa magie sans cette dernière, comme certains grands sorciers, elle aurait été plus que rassurée. Là, toute seule dans cette grande étendue d'eau, elle se sentait légèrement prisonnière. A l'instar d'une créature qui sent le prédateur arriver, elle se recroquevilla légèrement dans un coin en fixant autour d'elle avec une certaine appréhension. Finalement, ce n'est qu'après quelques longues minutes qu'une silhouette légèrement courbée se détacha du mur en face d'elle.

« - Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ce dernier la dévisageait avec une sorte de sourire crispé à mi-chemin entre le regard bienveillant et celui emplit de douleur. Immédiatement les sens de la jeune femme se mirent en alerte. Quelque chose clochait.

« - Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ton bain June. Pourrais-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? »

Il bougea légèrement sa cape et laissa se dévoiler une plaie béante au niveau des côtes. Celle-ci ne saignait quasiment plus et il y avait porté les premiers secours semblait-il, toutefois, il avait de la peine à passer les bandes de tissus sur sa blessure. June hésita. Elle était toujours dans son bain, entièrement nue et, même si elle avait probablement plus de mousse que d'eau autour d'elle, elle se sentait quelque peu gênée. Toutefois, le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne à elle avec autant de fragilité la déconcerta quelque peu. Elle était son bras droit après tout et s'il avait besoin d'aide, elle se devait de le seconder. Lentement donc, elle s'approcha et, lorsqu'elle fut enfin à sa hauteur, il vint s'asseoir au bord de l'eau en tailleur, et lui tendit une serviette. Elle profita donc du fait qu'il ait détourné le regard pour sortir de l'eau et s'enrouler autour de cette dernière. Les jambes encore immergées, elle attrapa les bandes de tissus et commença à faire le tour de son corps avec.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Tu peux oui, répondit-il vaguement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils avec agacement. June n'aimait définitivement pas être mise à l'écart, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

« - Tom… »

Il lui lança un regard en coin avant de légèrement hausser les épaules, comme pour minimiser tout cela.

« - ça va June. C'est superficiel. Un simple accrochage avec les créatures de la Forêt Interdite. »

L'intéressée fronça de nouveau les sourcils avec inquiétude mais resta silencieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire la moindre remontrance. Après tout, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était suffisamment débrouillard pour s'en sortir tout seul et ce n'était pas elle qui aurait la moindre influence sur ses actes. Il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la salle de bain, hormis le vague clapotis de l'eau. June continuait d'enrouler le tissu autour de la plaie du sorcier, songeuse. Ce fut finalement le Mage Noir qui perça le silence

« -Tu sembles inquiète June.

\- Je le suis, Tom.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit pour être en sécurité que Poudlard !

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça avec Poudlard ? C'est quoi le but au juste ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis limité au rang d'élève modèle alors que j'aurais pu t'aider à faire des choses ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du sorcier de paraitre inquiet. Il regarda la jeune tatouée pendant un instant et passe brièvement sa main sur la joue de cette dernière, songeur. Ce geste arracha un frisson à June qui n'avait jamais touché le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui se surprenait à apprécier ce bref contact entre eux.

« - Ne t'as-t-on jamais dit que tu étais une très belle femme, June ? »

Virant rouge pivoine, June se recula brusquement sous le sourire du Mage Noir et s'agaça

« - Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier tenta à nouveau de hausser les épaules, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, ricana-t-il. Je ne suis pas encore fou. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel June jura que c'était exactement le genre de remarque que ferait une personne qui aurait perdu la raison.

« - Pour te répondre June, les jeunes qui t'admirent et t'adulent sont les jeunes qui rejoindrons mon armée d'ici peu. Ils ont besoin d'un modèle auquel s'identifier et se rattacher. Et tu es un très bon modèle. Ils t'admirent et t'adulent autant que moi et à coup sûr, nous en ferons de parfaits soldats. »

Il voulait en faire des combattants sans la moindre once de personnalité et d'individualité donc. De parfaits petits moines soldats qui partiraient se battre sans poser la moindre question. June avala sa salive. Était-elle réellement en train de l'aider à laver le cerveau de ses gosses ?

« - C'est exactement ça, oui. »

June avala de nouveau sa salive. Il avait visiblement lu dans ses pensées, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Elle noua finalement le tissu pour le fixer et s'assurer qu'il reste en place à l'avenir, tout en se demandant si c'était réellement éthique de transformer des gosses en soldats. Et l'idée même d'une guerre commença à l'inquiéter. Allait-elle perdre des gens qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout dans cette histoire ?

« - Cesse de t'inquiéter pour les autres et concentre-toi sur la mission que tu as. Cette année scolaire est intensive et ne durera que quelques semaines. Ces gosses doivent être formatés avant la fin. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Formatés ? Est-ce qu'elle devait faire en sorte de laver le cerveau de ces gamins pour qu'ils deviennent malléable ?

« - En quelque sorte. »

Roulant des yeux et luttant contre l'envie de lui coller son poing à la figure pour oser lire ouvertement ses pensées de la sorte, June tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre. Elle allait devoir inculquer des tonnes d'informations, probablement même des conneries sans aucun sens, dans des têtes vides. Ils se transformeraient en petits soldats qui exécuteraient les moindres désirs de Voldemort et dans un sens, c'était terrifiant. Allait-elle devoir mettre la main à la pâte et se mettre à les torturer pour que ça rentre un peu mieux ?

« - Non, tu es bien trop intelligente ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, June acheva de nouer le bandage autour du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle ne réalisa qu'à cet instant-là que le corps de l'homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et que la seule barrière entre eux était la serviette qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Et alors qu'elle y songeait, presque avec dépit, elle senti quelque chose s'immiscer dans son esprit avec un peu trop de vigueur. Il était encore en train d'espionner ses pensées.

« -Veux-tu bien cesser de t'infiltrer dans ma tête ? s'agaça June. »

D'un mouvement de jambe, elle tenta de l'éclabousser pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, alors qu'elle tenait brusquement de contrôler son esprit pour se focaliser sur tout autre chose.

« - Tu es sûre que tu veux que j'arrête maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-il en souriant. Parce que cette conversation me semble devenir très intéressante. »

« - Fais ce que tu veux Tom, répondit-elle en avalant sa salive. De toute façon, qui suis-je pour t'en empêcher… »

De toute façon elle avait compris assez tôt qu'ici il était le seul à prendre les décisions et que tout le monde devait s'en accommoder, elle y comprit. S'il leur donnait la sensation d'avoir le choix, ils étaient pour la plupart, bien loin de l'avoir. Et elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, car dans un sens, il avait réussi à donner un sens à sa vie, qui lui semblait plus qu'hasardeuse, mais…

« - Mais ?... »

En clignant des yeux elle réalisa qu'il était toujours assis en face d'elle, à l'observer avec une certaine curiosité. Visiblement il s'était fait plaisir en écoutant ses réflexions intérieures alors qu'elle était persuadée que, maintenant qu'elle avait terminé de l'aider, il était parti. Il le faisait d'ailleurs très souvent disparaitre sans demander son reste une fois qu'il était servi. Prise la main dans le sac elle commença à rougir doucement.

« - Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir ?

\- Je… Ne… »

Elle tenta de reculer mais elle se sentait un peu coincée là où elle était. Et lui, lui lançait toujours ce regard carnassier qui commençait légèrement à l'effrayer. Elle avala sa salive tout en songeant à un plan pour s'échapper, juste au cas où il tenterait quelque chose qui ne lui plaise pas.

« - Tu me sembles tendue June. Il faut souffler. Ferme les yeux et respire profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- La même chose que toi June. »

Et sans même qu'elle ne puisse le prévoir, il s'était penché vers elle, passant une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient contre les siennes et le cœur battant, la jeune femme réalisa brusquement qu'elle était en train de l'embrasser. Mais bien loin de l'idée qu'elle s'était fait de ce premier baiser, elle remarqua qu'il était presque froid, sec et dénué d'intérêt, comme s'il se forçait à l'approcher. L'idée la fit frémir et elle le repoussa avec force. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quelque chose de plus passionné et désiré. Quelque chose de voulu, et non un acte forcé. Il souffla, sans perdre sa réparti et sourit. Sa main toujours dans sa nuque, il se mordit la lèvre. Apparemment il n'avait pas fini de pratiquer l'occlumancie avec elle.

_« - Eh bien… »_

Il l'attira de nouveau contre elle pour l'embrasser. Et cette fois-ci, elle constata une immense différence. Ses lèvres contre les siennes étaient plus tendres, plus dévouées. Il se donnait visiblement à elle dans cet échange mais June, un peu perplexe, se raidit. Comment pouvait-on changer du tout au tout aussi rapidement ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien signifier ? Elle avait l'impression d'embrasser deux personnes différentes à quelques secondes à peine d'intervalle. Il mit fin au baiser rapidement et la toisa d'un œil attentif. Visiblement toujours aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, elle le senti s'infiltrer dans son esprit et le laissa faire sans résister. June avait besoin qu'il sache à quel point elle doutait et se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais aussi à quel point elle avait attendu ce moment avec impatience durant les jours qui venaient de passer.

« - June, tu n'exploites absolument pas ton potentiel en ce moment… »

Elle baissa les yeux un peu mal à l'aise et il lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à croiser son regard. Il y avait dans ce dernier une sorte de sincérité qui la percuta de plein fouet sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle avala sa salive et décida qu'elle se poserait des questions plus tard. Là, elle devait agir.

« - Encore. »

L'instant d'après ses mais étaient dans la nuque du mage noir et elle l'embrassait avec une ferveur sans limite. Il en sembla surpris, du moins le jura-t-elle, car il lui fallu quelques secondes pour répondre avec la même intensité. C'était là un baiser chaud et langoureux, quelque chose de passionnel à en faire tourner les têtes. Elle se pencha quelque peu en avant, en oubliant presque l'endroit ou elle était. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui et le feu hardent qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Elle s'éloigna pourtant -se faisant violence pour le faire- avant de le toiser, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle s'y était bien pris. Lui semblait comblé et lui souriait doucement. Parfait.

« - Beaucoup mieux. »

Les lèvres en feu de ce baiser charnel, June semblait ailleurs, comme happée par des sensations qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connue. Il était doué pour embrasser et elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait déjà dû pratiquer des centaines de fois, mais tout de même. Cela avait été tellement intense qu'elle en était presque étourdie. Ses bras, qui avaient pris place autour du coup de Voldemort s'en éloignèrent bien vite alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait, et détourna le regard.

« - Je te laisse. J'ai beaucoup à faire. »

Il se redressa un peu trop rapidement et en grimaça presque en se souvenant qu'il était blessé. Puis sans même lui jeter un regard, il s'éloigna. Mais June détestait quand il prenait la fuite de la sorte et n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le laisser filer sans savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« - Pourquoi tu es venu ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle du tout au tout. »

Il s'immobilisa avant de ricaner doucement. Puis il se retourna en souriant et toisa June avec une sorte de douceur étrange dans le regard.

« - Tu as le chic pour m'interpeller à chaque fois que je m'en vais, c'est incroyable… »

Il marqua un instant de pause pendant lequel il se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'une façon beaucoup trop langoureuse pour que June ne le remarque pas, puis il reprit, comme si de rien était

« - J'aurais pu aller ailleurs en effet. Mais je n'avais aucun intérêt à ne pas te voir. Ces trois derniers jours m'ont paru long sans toi. »

Et alors qu'il partait, June, le rouge aux joues et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, songea au fait qu'elle jouait là à un jeu très dangereux avec le seigneur des ténèbres.


End file.
